La Parenthèse
by abooklikethis
Summary: Albion Books. C'est ce qu'indiquait le signe au dessus de la porte éclairée par une sorte de néon grésillant visiblement défectueux.   Il n'avait pas pu saisir le nom du village, mais l'enseigne, elle, se détachait avec netteté dans la nuit oppressante.


**Titre** : La parenthèse  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : Merlin  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong> : Arthur/Merlin + invités :D  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance, hurt/comfort, réincarnation !fic, fluff/angst …  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M  
><strong>Warning<strong> : /  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : pas à moi, BBC blablabla  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : ~24 500 mots

**Notes** : Tout d'abord, un ENORME merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un commentaire sur « Le Mouvement du pendule ». Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de retours et à toujours en avoir presque un an plus tard. J'écris peu et, si « La parenthèse » a vu le jour, c'est uniquement grâce à vos encouragements. Merci beaucoup.  
>Cette fanfiction est la plus longue oneshot que j'ai jamais écrite à ce jour je pense. J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés de liaisons entre les épisodes et plus particulièrement au niveau de l'emploi des temps. Après correction, je pense avoir supprimé les plus grosses erreurs, mais il en reste sûrement. … Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La parenthèse<strong>

**0. La fin. – Paris France – Septembre, 10 ans plus tard.**

Cette histoire se termine sur une table.

Que cette table se trouve dans une salle reculée du siège de l'Unesco, rue Fontenoy à Paris, France et qu'Arthur soit renversé dessus est un détail.

Ce qu'il y a d'important, c'est cette bouche chaude et ses lèvres qui écartent et dévorent. C'est cette langue brûlante aussi, qui effleure ses dents pour venir s'enrouler contre la sienne et ce corps tiède qui l'enveloppe, alors que des mains viennent encadrer son visage et se perdre dans ses cheveux. Et surtout, surtout, c'est cette certitude d'être exactement à l'endroit où il se doit d'être à ce moment précis.

Arthur arque son corps vers la chaleur qui se presse contre lui et sa tête roule vers l'arrière lorsque cette bouche chaude, si chaude, frôle sa gorge tendue.

Par la petite fenêtre, ses yeux attrapent un coin de ciel bleu et un rayon de soleil perce derrière un nuage blanc et cotonneux.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Le commencement. – Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

Cette histoire commence par le hall d'un aéroport. Dans le Flintshire, Pays-de-Galles, Royaume Uni, pour être exacte.

Il était presque 22h lorsqu'Arthur récupéra son paquetage et passa les portes coulissantes menant à l'ère des taxis. Il pleuvait des rideaux d'eau et l'air était tellement chargé d'humidité et de chaleur que le jeune homme sentit immédiatement son front se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le décalage horaire pressait sur ses tempes et Arthur grinça des dents comme à chaque fois qu'une trop grande fatigue engourdissait ses membres. Il avait chaud, faim et venait de passer plusieurs dizaines d'heures sans changer de vêtement, ni avoir la possibilité de se laver. La seule chose dont il pouvait rêver présentement était d'un hôtel pourvu d'un lit et d'une douche, ce qui ne devait pas être trop demandé.

Un taxi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Arthur s'avança hors de la protection assurée par le préau, se faisant ainsi immédiatement tremper jusqu'aux os.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici..._

Il haussa les épaules malgré lui et frissonna.

Le conducteur de taxi, se saisit de son sac pour le mettre dans son coffre et Arthur retint de justesse une remarque désagréable. A l'armée, on ne quittait pas son paquetage, c'était une des premières choses qu'on vous apprenait à l'école militaire. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans l'habitacle pour se protéger des trombes d'eaux se déversant toujours sur eux.

_La dernière fois c'était en Asie..._

Une succession d'images défila rapidement devant ses yeux : un village, noyé sous une pluie tellement serrée qu'il semblait impossible de voir à travers, des vêtements plaqués contre son corps comme une seconde peau, un parapluie cédant sous la force des éléments...

« Monsieur... »

Une voix le sortit brutalement de ses pensées et à nouveau, il dut se retenir de répliquer sèchement que l'on devait l'appeler par son grade et non par un quelconque titre.

_Bien Sergent. A vos ordres Sergent. _

Une migraine pesante appuyait sur ses paupières.

« Chester. Un hôtel. N'importe lequel. »

L'homme répondit quelque chose, mais son accent était tellement prononcé qu'Arthur ne saisit que quelques mots. _Fête de la ville. Touristes. _

Il décida de l'ignorer et ferma les yeux, accueillant l'obscurité éphémère de ses paupières closes avec gratitude.

La campagne galloise défilait derrière la fenêtre du taxi en une enfilade champs et de collines noyées sous la pluie et la radio grésillait une chanson mélancolique qu'Arthur reconnait sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus.

_I know it's hard to tell  
><em>_How mixed up you feel  
><em>_Hoping what you need  
><em>_Is behind every door  
>*<em>

Arthur s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Il fait sombre et froid derrière le mur.<p>

Une radio hors d'usage git à ses pieds, à côté d'un corps agité des derniers soubresauts d'une vie qui le quitte. Arthur ne le regarde pas. Une balle s'est fichée dans sa jugulaire il est déjà mort. Un nom de plus s'ajoute à la longue liste qu'il mémorise chaque jour.

Sa main droite tremble nerveusement et un tic agite la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Pas maintenant. _

Arthur est seul. Tout comme l'est le sniper perché dans le bâtiment juste en face. Le sniper qui vient de tuer Ethan. Ethan qui meurt dans une marre de sang, une mousse rosée colorant ses lèvres ouvertes sur un cri muet.

Autour de lui les balles crépitent comme les pétards qu'il faisait exploser lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne les entend presque plus. Lentement, il lève son fusil et l'arme, l'œil collé au viseur. Une silhouette s'y découpe. Précise.

Arthur appuie sur la gâchette et la forme en face s'effondre, une balle en plein front.

La radio grésille à côté de sa jambe.

* * *

><p>Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa main droite se mit à trembler contre sa cuisse et un long filet de sueur glacée coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale tendue.<p>

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici. _

« Arrêtez la voiture, je descends ici. »

Le chauffeur se retourna, surpris.

« Mais... Mais il n'y a rien ici...

- Faites ce que je vous dis. »

L'urgence dut transparaitre dans sa voix, à moins que cela ne fut la menace, Arthur ne savait pas très bien, car le taxi s'arrêta et avant que le chauffeur ait eu le temps d'ouvrir sa porte, Arthur récupéra son sac et glissa à l'homme plus de trois fois le montant de la course.

« Gardez tout. »

Le taxi s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Arthur respira un peu mieux et pressa sa main gauche sur sa main droite tressautant toujours faiblement. Lentement, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et le brouillard devant ses yeux se dissipa.

La pluie continuait de tomber et Arthur sentait maintenant l'eau s'infiltrer jusque dans ses sous-vêtements. Un éclair barra le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre roula au loin.

_Un hôtel. Trouver un hôtel. _

Arthur regarda autour de lui.

Le taxi l'avait laissé sur une petite route de campagne et il n'était visiblement pas encore à Chester. D'ailleurs pour être totalement honnête, il n'avait absolument aucune putain d'idée de là où il pouvait bien être.

« Merde. »

De gros nuages noirs chargés de pluie et d'électricité roulaient dans un ciel de plus en plus menaçant

_Ca serait vraiment le comble... _

Arthur ne précisa pas sa pensée. L'idée de la mort avait été tellement omniprésente pour lui ces derniers mois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'infiltrer jusque dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau.

Une lumière faiblarde accrocha cependant son regard quelques mètres plus loin sur la route. En plissant les yeux, Arthur vit alors se découper un peu plus en contrebas les contours d'un clocher et de quelques maisons. Probablement un village.

La lumière clignota faiblement mais avec régularité et Arthur décida de se laisser guider.

_Albion Books_. C'est ce qu'indiquait le signe au dessus de la porte éclairée par une sorte de néon grésillant visiblement défectueux.

Il n'avait pas pu saisir le nom du village, mais l'enseigne, elle, se détachait avec netteté dans la nuit oppressante et humide. Arthur renifla.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais ses vêtements trempés étaient toujours plaqués contre sa peau et la boue du chemin collait sous ses bottes.

Albion Books. Un petit signe [ouvert] pendait à la poignée et se balançait au rythme de la brise.

Arthur grinça des dents et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

En poussant la porte, il fut immédiatement frappé par l'odeur de papier vieilli. Autour de lui s'empilaient des piles et des piles de livres qui s'élevaient vers le plafond en tours instables et désorganisées - du moins, c'est ce dont elles donnaient l'impression – et au sol traînait un bric à brac d'objets aussi divers qu'une cruche fendue, un service à thé complet et… Une tortue ?

Un raclement de gorge.

Arthur leva la tête et aperçu alors un jeune homme perché sur une échelle adossée à une étagère. Il était grand, très mince et ses oreilles semblaient vouloir s'envoler de son visage. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui marquait le plus. Non. C'était ses grands yeux très bleus et ses mains noueuses qui se crispaient autour d'un imposant volume recouvert de poussière.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudain une violente douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, le faisant vaciller et tomber à genoux.

« Ar... Monsieur, ça ne va pas ? »

Arthur entendit confusément des pas se précipiter vers lui et des mains fraiches se poser sur son front brûlant avant de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Passé. – Londres Grande Bretagne avril – 2 ans plus tôt<strong>

Arthur regarda dans le miroir la tondeuse commencer les allers-retours sur son crane, ne laissant après son passage qu'un centimètre de cheveux blonds. Le reflet qui le fixa en retour ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses yeux paraissaient plus durs et sa mâchoire plus carrée... C'était un visage d'adulte.

Arthur sentit ses dents grincer.

« Gardez la tête droite, Monsieur. », le corrigea gentiment le coiffeur, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

« Vous rentrez dans l'armée ? »

Arthur n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position pour pouvoir hocher la tête.

« Je commence mon service demain, répondit-il poliment.

- Armée de terre ?

- Oui.

- Oh. Vous avez toujours voulu faire ça ?

- Non. »

Cela coupa court à la discussion et bientôt le bruit de la tondeuse s'arrêta.

Arthur passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, les trouvant drus, presque étrangers sous ses doigts.

« C'est ce que vous vouliez. »

Arthur acquiesça et paya sans plus un mot, avant de quitter le salon.

Il avait 22 ans, son père était décédé il y avait très exactement 2 mois et demain, il rentrerait dans l'armée.

« C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sans croiser son reflet dans la vitre. Ce reflet n'était pas encore lui, mais celui qu'il deviendrait et il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça un deuil à la fois.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Compromis. - Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut un poids sur son poignet gauche. Machinalement, il y porta sa main droite et ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière rugueuse, presque râpeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Un plâtre, » lui répondit une voix sur sa gauche, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête un peu trop vite, faisant ainsi jaillir une myriade d'étoiles devant ses yeux.

Le garçon de la librairie – Albion Books ? – était assis sur une chaise au fond de la petite pièce, ses longs membres repliés contre son corps et un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il le regardait sans ciller, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

_On dirait une chouette_, pensa absurdement Arthur avant de se redresser et de prendre conscience de son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre lumineuse - décidément pas celle d'un hôtel – dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien non plus et... Oui, il avait bien le poignet gauche dans le plâtre.

« Merde. »

Il ne serait pas « rappelé » avant trois mois, mais voilà qui compliquait certainement les choses.

« Tu te l'es cassé en t'évanouissant dans ma librairie il y a deux jours. Ton bras a heurté une étagère et ensuite tu as fait une crise d'épilepsie, ce qui n'a sûrement rien arrangé. »

Arthur sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et le début d'une migraine poindre contre ses tempes.

« Comment ça deux jours ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dormi deux jours. Le médecin qui t'a mis le plâtre a assuré que ce que tu avais était sans gravité. Juste de la fièvre et sans doute un coup de froid. »

Arthur déglutit. Il avait la bouche sèche et la gorge râpeuse. Son interlocuteur sembla repérer son trouble car il se saisit d'une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il lui ouvrit avant de la lui tendre.

« Je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Arthur, après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille. Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et qui es tu ? »

Arthur plissa les yeux. Normalement, l'emploi d'une telle familiarité le ferait frémir, mais il était présentement couché dans le lit d'un inconnu avec un bras dans le plâtre et ce, depuis à priori deux bonnes journées. Il se figura qu'à priori, ils n'en étaient plus aux formules de politesse.

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Et là. Là, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Arthur vit quelque chose. Juste. Une lueur. Quelque chose. Mais il cligna des yeux et ce fut comme si jamais rien ne s'y était jamais trouvé.

« Tu es dans ma librairie. Ou plutôt dans la chambre d'amis de l'appartement qui se trouve au dessus. Et, s'il te faut un contexte plus large, tu es à Hawarden, à vingt minutes de Chester environ. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Cela collait avec ce dont il se souvenait.

Il venait à Chester pour y passer le début de sa permission. Il avait eu une crise de pa... Non. Il s'était sentit mal dans le taxi et avait été obligé de sortir de la voiture avant d'être arrivé à destination. Là, il avait trouvé refuge dans une librairie où il s'était évanoui, se fracturant le poignet par la même occasion.

Génial.

« Je vois, répondit-il simplement. Mais cela ne me dit pas qui tu es. »

Le garçon sourit alors et son sourire illumina tout son visage, faisant se plisser ses yeux et s'agrandir les fossettes au coin de sa bouche.

_Wow._

« Tu ne me connais pas, Arthur Gladstone, mais moi je te connais. »

Arthur sentit immédiatement sa colonne vertébrale se raidir et sa mâchoire se crisper.

_Mais qui est ce putain de type ?_

« Relax, reprit-il presqu'immédiatement en sortant de sa poche un portefeuille pour en extirper une carte d'identité. Tu avais tes papiers sur toi. Je m'appelle Merlin. »

Merlin. Bien. Forcément. _Merlin_.

« Rend moi ça. », répliqua Arthur plutôt brusquement en tendant sa main vers son portefeuille.

La couverture glissa alors un peu plus sur lui et Arthur remarqua que quelqu'un l'avait dévêtu avant de le mettre au lit. Malgré lui, il se sentit rougir.

Merlin haussa les épaules et lui jeta le portefeuille qu'Arthur récupéra agilement de sa main valide.

« Tes vêtements étaient trempés et la fièvre a provoqué des crises de sueur froide... On a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise comme ça. »

Arthur haussa les épaules à son tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à se mettre nu devant quelqu'un et il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout.

« Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Je vais appeler un taxi et trouver un hôtel. »

Merlin esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Ca va être difficile. C'est la fête de la ville et tous les hôtels et pensions autour de Chester ont été réservés depuis des mois. »

_Merde. _

« Ah. »

Arthur passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux trop courts.

« Si tu as besoin d'appeler quelqu'un... De la famille ? Tu peux utiliser le téléphone.

- Non. Il n'y a plus personne. »

La phrase sonna un peu pathétique à ses oreilles, mais Merlin ne sembla pas relever. Sembla seulement. Car un léger frémissement de ses épaules indiqua qu'il avait clairement tout entendu.

« Écoute, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu avais prévu de rester à Chester, mais comme ça fait déjà deux jours que tu es dans ma chambre d'amis, tu peux aussi bien rester.

- Trois mois.

- Pardon ? »

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je comptais rester trois mois. C'est la durée de ma permission.

- ... Trois mois à Chester ?

- Oui. »

Merlin hocha la tête, avant de la pencher à nouveau légèrement sur le côté.

« Et bien, si tu restes trois mois, il faudra payer ta chambre. Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour l'été. »

Arthur ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui le décida à ce moment là. Accepter cette offre allait à l'encontre d'absolument tout ce qu'il était, mais...

« Deal. »

* * *

><p><strong>5. Début de la parenthèse. - Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

_C'est une parenthèse, rien de plus qu'une parenthèse_, pensa Arthur en examinant un carton de livres libellés « Don de l'abbé Arnold ». La plupart étaient trop usés et trop sales pour avoir une quelconque valeur, mais Merlin lui avait demandé de faire un inventaire détaillé de l'intégralité des dons reçus au cours de l'année, ce dont il s'acquittait avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, les trois quarts des cartons se seraient retrouvés à la benne sans même avoir été ouverts.

Au début, il avait eu un peu de mal à recevoir des ordres de la part de Merlin. Il n'y était plus habitué à supposer qu'il l'ait été un jour. Arthur avait presque été élevé en haut de la chaine de commandement et même si l'armée avait cassé effectivement une bonne partie de son arrogance, il avait monté les échelons suffisamment vite pour ne pas avoir à rester un grouillot rampant dans la fange plus de quelques mois.

Cela dit, même s'il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé passer sa permission les fesses par terre, un bras dans le plâtre et le nez dans la poussière, il devait admettre que cela avait quelque chose de reposant.

Il se levait le matin vers 7h, partageait son petit déjeuner avec Merlin en silence – Arthur n'était pas bavard et Merlin dormait encore le nez dans son bol de céréales – et ils descendaient ensemble dans la librairie jusqu'à la fermeture. Ensuite chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Arthur mangeait parfois à l'extérieur, parfois dans sa chambre. Il marchait beaucoup aussi.

Il y avait beaucoup de silence ici. Bien plus qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était une parenthèse. Une parenthèse où durant quelques semaines il pouvait oublier qui il était ou plutôt ce qu'il était devenu. Finalement, cet Arthur plongé jusqu'au coude dans les livres et la poussière ressemblait un peu au jeune homme qui passait ses journées dans les bibliothèques de l'Université quelques années plus tôt.

Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas sans heurts non plus.

Arthur et Merlin étaient... Diamétralement opposés sur la plupart des choses, et vivre avec ne lui revenait à partager un appartement avec la personne la plus étranges et la plus désordonnée qu'Arthur ait jamais rencontré. Il ne faisait pas la vaisselle, ne rangeait rien, avait une manière de tenir ses comptes défiant toute logique et la sale habitude de se faufiler derrière les gens sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il avait également une passion pour les objets bizarres trouvés on ne sait où... Sans parler des animaux.

« Un chat ? Vraiment ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules et serra un peu plus contre lui une petite boule de poils noirs qui se pressa contre son cou avec un petit miaulement craintif.

« Elle était abandonnée dehors toute seule derrière l'église. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là.

- Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait trouvée !

- Peut-être pas. »

La voix de Merlin était pleine de défiance. Un petit peu comme s'il devait se justifier, alors qu'il était tout de même ici dans son propre appartement. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reste. Je vais l'appeler... Gwen ! »

Gwen... Qui irait donc rejoindre Léon le perroquet, Gaius le cochon d'inde, Lancelot le canari et Gwaine le lapin. Oh. Et... Arthur la tortue.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais donné mon nom à une tortue.», grommela Arthur dans sa barbe, avant de leur tourner le dos dans le but clair et avoué de les ignorer pour le reste de la journée.

« Je l'avais bien avant que tu ne viennes t'évanouir dans ma librairie. Il a le privilège de l'ancienneté. »

Arthur eu vaguement envie de lui balancer quelque chose dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'il était ici et Merlin ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'avoir envie de le jeter dehors. Ce qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ou du moins lui sembler plus étrange que ça, sauf que... Non. Malgré leurs différences et leurs désaccords, ils se complétaient d'une manière presque surréaliste. Arthur faisait la vaisselle, râlait, rangeait, s'énervait et s'occupait des animaux qui semblaient tous l'avoir adopté alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis aucune bonne volonté. Ils se tenaient compagnie sans jamais se marcher dessus et parfois... Parfois, Arthur avait l'impression brumeuse que Merlin l'avait peut-être toujours attendu. Mais cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

_Une parenthèse_, se répéta-t-il alors. _Trois mois_.

Et il serait reparti.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Rêve. – Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

Depuis tout petit, Arthur fait un rêve récurrent.

Il fait nuit et il est allongé dans une barque qui flotte doucement. Il est plus vieux, bien plus vieux même qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Une barbe broussailleuse mange ses joues et de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux s'étalent comme un soleil. Une lourde couronne repose sur sa tête et ses mains tiennent une épée pressée contre son torse recouvert d'une armure.

Il semble dormir mais sa poitrine ne se soulève pas et du sang tache ses vêtements ainsi que la commissure de ses lèvres.

Enfant, Arthur ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par comprendre que son corps n'était en fait qu'un cadavre.

Il n'est pas seul dans la barque. Il y a une jeune femme qui la guide. Elle est à la proue et plonge rythmiquement un long bâton dans l'eau pour les faire avancer. Elle porte une longue cape sombre qui masque les contours de son corps mais son visage est sans doute le plus beau qu'Arthur ait jamais vu. Blanc comme l'ivoire, il est encadré par de longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir d'ébène qui tombent en cascade dans son dos. Ses lèvres minces et rouges ne sourient pas, mais s'entrouvrent de temps en temps pour laisser s'échapper un filet de mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Sa voix est douce comme du velours. Mais surtout, surtout, ce qui le captive, ce sont ses yeux. Deux émeraudes brillantes et fières qui percent la nuit comme si elles pouvaient voir à travers. Arthur pourrait s'y noyer.

Oh, il l'a cherché cette femme. Son image gravée au fonds de sa mémoire comme une icône religieuse. Il n'est pas attiré par elle. Pas vraiment. C'est autre chose. Cette impression surréaliste de la connaître peut-être aussi bien qu'il se connaît lui-même. Mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé. Tout comme la barque, l'eau, l'épée et la couronne d'or, elle n'est sans doute qu'un fragment de son imagination.

Il y a encore une autre personne. Elle se tient à ses côtés, allongée, sa main chaude dans la sienne et sa respiration contre son cou. Des larmes mouillent ses joues, venant se perdre dans la barbe d'Arthur et son corps est agité de petits tremblements nerveux. Arthur n'a jamais pu voir son visage qui reste dissimulé dans la pénombre, mais cela n'a jamais eu vraiment d'importance. Des doigts de l'inconnu se dispersent de longues volutes d'une lumière dorée qui vient s'enrouler autour d'eux comme pour les protéger du monde extérieur.

Tout est calme, le silence juste entrecoupé par la douce voix de la jeune femme sur la proue et la barque continue d'avancer dans la brume jusqu'à disparaitre.

Arthur n'est pas un idiot. Il a fait des études et même s'il est parti pour s'engager dans l'armée avant d'avoir eu son diplôme, il sait que son rêve est dérivé de la légende Arthurienne. Il ne faut pas être fin psychologue pour deviner qu'enfant il a du voir une gravure qui l'a marqué et à laquelle il a finit par s'identifier à cause de son prénom. Il sait que la jeune femme se tenant à la proue doit être la fée Morgane et que son corps dans la barque signifie qu'elle est en train de le transporter jusqu'à Avalon. Non. Ce qui l'a toujours intrigué, c'est la profusion de détails. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sensations... Même le goût de cuivre dans sa bouche. Tout cela fait bien trop réel et ses réveils n'en sont que plus déstabilisants. Et puis, il y a cette seconde personne sur laquelle Arthur n'a jamais réussi à mettre de nom. Elle ne colle pas. La position et le comportement suggèreraient une maitresse ou un amant, mais il ne peut s'agir de Guenièvre car ses vêtements ne sont pas assez richement ornés, ni assez féminins. De plus, il n'a jamais entendu dire qu'elle soit une enchanteresse...

Le mystère reste entier et, même si les années ont passées et que l'envie de déchiffrer ce songe a considérablement diminué, à chaque fois que le rêve s'invite dans ses nuits, quelque chose lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il n'aura jamais fini de chercher à comprendre.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Chester, le rêve s'est fait de plus en plus insistant ce qui est sûrement lié au fait que le libraire qui l'héberge s'appelle Merlin. Entre tous les prénoms possibles, il a fallu que cela soit Merlin...

La barque l'attend presque toutes les nuits, dès que ses yeux se ferment et, si c'est un changement bienvenu par rapport aux paysages ravagés par la guerre et le désespoir que son cerveau s'obstine en général à lui resservir comme une soupe réchauffé... Et bien, cela ne change pas le fait qu'il y est mort et cela a quelque chose de profondément dérangeant.

Au moins, sa main ne tremble-t-elle pas... C'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Les autres - Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

Arthur commença à travailler au comptoir un jour où Merlin était trop malade pour seulement s'extirper du lit. Il était trop fatigué et trop... vert, pour penser travailler aujourd'hui alors qu'Arthur, lui, se sentait en pleine forme. Il n'avait absolument rêvé de rien du tout et avait dormi 10h de suite avec Gwen roulée en boule contre son cou. Pour être honnête, cela faisait même assez longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi reposé.

« Tu vas faire fuir les clients avec ton antipathie naturelle, grogna Merlin, en buvant à petites gorgées le bouillon qu'Arthur lui avait préparé.

- Gwen n'est pas d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Arthur en lui montrant la petite chatte lovée contre ses jambes.

- Gwen n'est pas objective. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? »

Merlin grogna une nouvelle fois.

« Allez, va faire ton Prince charmant à ma place. On va ouvrir en retard sinon. »

Arthur hocha la tête et se leva du fauteuil confortable où il avait pris place.

« Et ne tue personne », entendit-il alors qu'il descendait l'escalier pour arriver dans le magasin.

Cela lui arracha un sourire.

Arthur était en fait parfaitement capable d'être agréable. Avant d'entrer dans l'armée, il était même connu pour être particulièrement charmant. S'il l'était moins aujourd'hui, c'était simplement parce que personne ne lui donnait vraiment envie de l'être. Et s'il était désagréable avec Merlin, c'était principalement parce qu'il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique.

Comme tous les matins, Arthur ouvrit la grille du magasin et tourna le petit écriteau avec les horaires d'ouvertures, sauf que cette fois ci, il ne se retrancha pas dans la réserve, mais s'assit près du comptoir au milieu du capharnaüm de livres empilés sur chaque centimètre carré laissé libre. C'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait jamais eu plus de blessés ici, franchement. Ou que personne n'ait jamais marché sur Arthur la tortue qui déambulait avec flegme entre les rayonnages.

Le petit grelot attaché à la porte tinta doucement et Arthur se redressa en regardant distraitement sa montre. Il n'avait pas ouvert depuis dix minutes et il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Cela le dépassait un peu qu'un bric à brac de ce type puisse attirer du monde de manière régulière, mais il devinait quelque part que cela avait plus à voir avec la personnalité du gérant qu'autre chose.

Deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la boutique l'un derrière l'autre. Ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années et Arthur était certain de les avoir déjà vu de loin.

« Je vais dans la section Arts », déclara le plus petit des deux.

L'accent était américain, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

L'autre garçon acquiesça avec un petit sourire avant de tracer une ligne directe vers le comptoir.

« Essaye de ne pas te perdre cette fois-ci, jeta-t-il avec un regard en arrière.

- Oui Kurt », lui répondit une voix déjà étouffée derrière une pile de volumes d'histoire de l'art.

Le dénommé 'Kurt' portait un fedora rouge vif et un foulard savamment enroulé autour de son cou. Arthur trouva qu'il ressemblait un petit peu à une version jeune de Marlon Brando ayant suivi des cours de mode chez Lady Gaga.

« Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous renseigner ? » finit-il par demander en se rappelant la raison de sa présence derrière le comptoir.

Kurt secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Non, merci. Blaine est celui qui utilise véritablement cette librairie. Je ne suis ici que pour la discussion. Merlin n'est pas là ? »

Kurt. Blaine. Arthur était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Merlin en parler lors d'un repas, mais il n'avait pas été des plus attentif visiblement.

« Merlin est alité pour la journée malheureusement. Je le remplace.

- Oh, quel dommage ! »

Kurt fit une petite moue avant de reprendre.

« Mais mon père me taperait sur les doigts et me rappellerait les bonnes manières s'il était là. Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel et la personne qui projette sans doute d'acheter la quasi-totalité du fonds d'arts là derrière est Blaine Anderson. Nous sommes en vacances ici pour encore trois semaines. »

Arthur accepta la main que Kurt lui tendit et apprécia sa poigne ferme et décidée.

Son père lui avait appris très tôt à juger les gens à partir de la manière dont ils serraient la main. Et, si Arthur n'avait jamais pensé que ce simple acte suffise à dresser la biographie d'un individu, il savait reconnaitre un homme droit dans ses bottes lorsqu'il en croisait un.

« Arthur, répondit-il simplement, laissant son nom de famille de côté pour l'instant. Je travaille ici pour trois mois en échange de l'hébergement.

- Ah oui, il me semble vous avoir aperçu de loin, une ou deux fois. Et... Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Je me suis cassé le poignet en arrivant ici. Je suis tombé et me suis mal rattrapé. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil visiblement surpris.

« Etrange pour un militaire. »

Arthur se raidit.

« Oh. Pardon. C'est peut-être un sujet sensible, rajouta Kurt précipitamment en voyant son visage se fermer.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Le maintien principalement. Et j'ai toujours eu une certaine facilité à lire les gens. Parfois cela m'apporte plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Pardon, si je suis allé trop loin.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout."

Arthur détourna la tête, un peu embarrassé, avant d'agiter faiblement son bras plâtré.

« Je suis tombé le soir de mon retour d'Afghanistan. On m'enlève le plâtre dans une semaine.

Kurt hocha la tête comme si cela lui avait suffi à comprendre. Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne se retranche derrière un sourire.

« Et Merlin vous a pris sous son aile, je suppose ? Il a tendance à faire ça.

- Ce sont les animaux qui vous ont mis sur la voie ? demanda Arthur légèrement, content du changement de sujet.

- Oh, non ! Même si j'admets que c'est également une piste, vu le nombre exponentiel de locataires ici. Je parlais pour moi. »

Kurt tira une chaise et y accrocha son cardigan et son sac avant de s'y asseoir et d'enlever son chapeau. Le voyant prendre ses aises, Arthur décida d'en faire de même et s'installa un peu plus au fond de la chaise de bureau, laissant reposer son bras endolori sur le comptoir. Après tout, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Kurt et Blaine dans la librairie et il doutait que Merlin se formalise pour si peu. Sans compter qu'il avait envie d'entendre ce que Kurt avait à lui dire. Pour l'instant, Arthur ne connaissait de Merlin que peu de chose ; des habitudes, une tripoté de défauts et quelques qualités, mais si il arrivait à Arthur de partager certaines choses, Merlin lui semblait en retour toujours éternellement clôt.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment du type "vacances à la campagne", reprit Kurt. Nous vivons à New York et, si l'on me demandait mes vacances de rêve, je dirai très certainement Paris et non pas, Hawarden, charmante bourgade perdue en plein milieu du pays du Galles. J'accompagne Blaine. La fin de sa thèse le rendait fou et il avait besoin de changer d'air. A Hawarden, il y a un "hôtel-bibliothèque", vous en avez sûrement entendu parler. C'est une sorte d'abbaye, pleine à craquer de livres, de séminaristes et de lits indécemment confortables. C'est au calme, loin de l'agitation de la ville et en plus, la bibliothèque possède quelques documents que Blaine rêvait de consulter autrement que sur un ordinateur. Bref, parfait pour finir un travail aussi important. Nous avons donc passé un accord : un mois ici, un mois entre Londres et Paris."

Arthur acquiesça. A bien y regarder, Kurt ne collait vraiment pas avec Chester, Hawarden et même l'intégralité de la campagne galloise. Arthur non plus ne collait pas, mais sans doute était-ce moins visible.

« Nous voilà donc ici, fraîchement débarqué d'une ville monstre où personne ne se repose jamais. Les deux premiers jours, nous avons dormis. Non stop. Le problème a commencé à devenir évident après...

- Vous vous ennuyez ici, constata Arthur avec un demi sourire.

- Comme un rat mort. »

Cette fois-ci, Arthur sourit franchement.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. »

Cela lui valut un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

« Moi non plus. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour faire le tour de Chester et durant le quatrième, j'ai vu absolument toutes les merdes possibles et imaginables passant au cinéma. Vous avez vu « Sex and the City 3 » ?

- … Non.

- Et bien, n'y allez pas. Non seulement c'est nul, mais en plus, je veux bien me damner, si c'est ça la mode New Yorkaise. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Vous travaillez dans la mode ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Pour Vogue. »

Oh. Effectivement, ce n'était pas à Chester qu'il allait trouver quoi que ce soit en terme de tendance. Quant à Hawarden, le seul magasin vendant des vêtements était une sorte d'épicerie bio qui proposait également des charentaises.

« Ca doit être dépaysant ici.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Un paquet de livres déposés sans douceur sur le comptoir, les fit sursauter.

« Et puis surtout, il ne sait pas se reposer. »

Blaine donc. De fines lunettes de lectures étaient maintenant posées sur son nez, mais sous son apparence relativement classique, Arthur pouvait deviner une personnalité très énergique.

« Kurt vous ennuie, avec le récit de son calvaire ici ? »

Kurt lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtés, sans méchanceté.

« Ow. Mais c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais réussi à comprendre le concept de 'ne rien faire'. Même au lycée pendant les vacances scolaires, il fallait que tu utilises ton temps libre pour composer une Comédie Musicale.

- Ne critique pas Pip Pip Hooray, ca a été un grand succès critique.

- Sur le blog de Rachel et l'émission de Brittany.

- Ca compte quand même. »

Arthur les regarda avec amusement. Par principe, il trouvait rarement les gens intéressants. Pour être honnête, la plupart du temps, ils l'ennuyaient. D'ailleurs en partant à l'armée, il n'avait finalement laissé personne derrière. Mais ces deux là... Ils étaient rafraichissants. Comme Merlin pouvait l'être parfois. Sauf que Merlin ressemblait à une armoire pleine de secret, alors que Kurt et Blaine étaient visiblement prêts à déballer leur vie à n'importe quel inconnu qui leur prêtait une oreille attentive.

Les laissant à leur discussion animée, Arthur commença à passer les code-barres des livres que Blaine avait déposés sur le comptoir. Il y avait beaucoup de chose en relation avec l'Histoire des Arts du spectacle et de la fête. Sur quoi qu'elle soit, sa thèse avait au moins le mérite de traiter d'un sujet joyeux.

Le bip régulier de la scannette les tira de leur badinage et Kurt se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Désolé pour ça, ça devait paraître un peu obscure pour un non initié. »

Arthur haussa les épaules plaisamment, tout en continuant à enregistrer les livres. Il y en avait une bonne quantité et il commençait à se dire que Kurt ne plaisantait peut-être pas en disant que Blaine envisageait d'acheter la quasi-totalité de leur section Arts.

« Je disais donc, reprit Kurt, qu'Hawarden, bien que charmante, n'est pas spécialement le type de ville capable de me faire vibrer. De plus, Blaine étant la majeure partie du temps occupé à rédiger le reste de sa thèse, je me suis retrouvé seul avec une quantité de temps à tuer.

- Et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Merlin, compléta Blaine. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent d'être interrompu.

« Blaine avait entendu parler d'Albion Books sur Internet. Vous saviez que la librairie avait un site ? Il est absolument incompréhensible et je crois même qu'il existe une version en vieil anglais... Bref. Je l'ai accompagné car il pensait trouver ici des ouvrages complémentaires et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu devenais insupportable, oui.

- Tais-toi, Blaine. Je disais donc... Nous avons débarqué ici en ne sachant pas trop à quoi nous attendre. Finalement, Blaine a découvert de quoi lire pour les dix prochaines années et rédiger cinquante annexes à sa thèse et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui prendre le thé et parler de Broadway. Depuis, je viens embêter ce pauvre Merlin presque tous les jours. C'est un sauveur en quelque sorte.

- Il nous a très clairement sauvé nous en tout cas, acquiesça Blaine en frottant doucement l'avant bras de Kurt.

- D'où notre présence ici, ce matin, c'est devenu quelque chose d'un peu rituel. »

Arthur bipa le dernier code-barre et commença à glisser les ouvrages dans un sac d'une seule main, vite aidé par Blaine. Et puis, quelque chose le percuta.

« Attend, dit-il en oubliant les formules de politesse. Broadway ? »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« Il y a travaillé il y a quelques années. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il y faisait d'ailleurs. Un peu de tout je crois. Il cherchait quelqu'un et, comment il ne l'a pas trouvé, il a changé d'endroit. Il n'a pas l'air très vieux comme ça, mais il a fait un bon petit tour du globe. Et il a diné avec Barbara Streisand !

- Non ?

- Si. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Kurt fit un petit son avec sa bouche qui avait quelque chose de désapprobateur.

« Merlin est comme une noix. Il faut insister un peu avant qu'il ne s'ouvre. »

Blaine leva le nez de son portefeuille.

« Wow, je crois que c'est la métaphore la plus nulle que tu ais fait depuis longtemps. »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« C'est toute cette campagne ! Emmène-moi à Paris, ça réveillera mon intellect.

- Sûrement. »

Blaine sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Arthur eu alors bizarrement l'impression qu'il devait s'agir de la seule et unique personne autorisée à faire ça, sans se faire arracher la tête sur place. Kurt soupira et commença méthodiquement à remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été un plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle tête ici. Hawarden manque de gens n'appartenant pas à l'Eglise et âgés de moins de 60 ans.

- Pareillement répondit Arthur. Et il se surprit à le penser vraiment. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait sûrement jamais adressé la parole à Kurt ou Blaine qui ne correspondaient pas du tout au type de personne qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais durant la « parenthèse » les choses étaient différentes.

Blaine acheva de payer ses achats et Kurt commença à se rhabiller. Un peu plus d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée.

« Au plaisir alors, salua Kurt, en chargeant son sac sur son épaule. »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Demain sans doute ?

- Sans doute. A moins que Lady Gaga ne vienne se produire en concert surprise dans le coin. Mais j'en doute sérieusement. »

Blaine roula des yeux et tira Kurt vers la sortie, en faisant tinter la petite clochette de la porte.

Arthur remarqua alors qu'ils se tenaient la main.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Cauchemar - Chester Grande Bretagne – Juillet, présent.<strong>

A 19h, Arthur retourna le petit écriteau de l'entrée et ferma boutique avant d'aller recompter la caisse et de mettre la recette dans le coffre au fonds de la réserve.

Après le passage de Blaine et Kurt, d'autres personnes s'étaient succédées dans la librairie. Plusieurs couples en vacances venus pour la fête de la ville qui se déroulait sur tout le mois, quelques groupes de jeunes gens désœuvrés, une poignée de vieux séminaristes excentriques qui devaient résider à l'hôtel bibliothèque dont Kurt avait parlé, Charlène la pharmacienne qui s'inquiétait de la santé de Merlin et Molly de l'échoppe d'à côté qui lui avait gentiment apporté des restes à réchauffer pour le soir. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait parlé plus qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours des derniers mois où tout dialogue avait principalement consisté en hochements de tête, langages codés signé avec les mains et ordres assénés sèchement sans fioritures. Il avait occupé les temps de creux en se plongeant dans une encyclopédie des légendes anglaises que Merlin avait visiblement annotée. Son écriture fine et serrée, presque illisible, se déroulait dans la marge et entre les lignes comme autant de serpents de crayon de papier. Certaines pages étaient même cornées et Arthur avait fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Un libraire qui cornait les pages...

Bien sûr, le mythe arthurien était raturé de partout, mais bizarrement, la légende qui semblait avoir été la plus lue était celle de Dame Godiva, l'histoire d'une dame saxonne qui avait traversé nue à cheval les rues de Coventry afin de convaincre son mari de diminuer les impôts qu'il prélevait pour financer ses campagnes militaires. Arthur se prit à se demander pourquoi Merlin avait accordé récemment son attention à ce récit en particulier. A la fin du chapitre, on avait glissé un marque-page portant l'illustration de John Collier représentant Dame Godiva sur son cheval et Arthur avait sentit son cœur distinctement rater un battement. Son visage était à demi-caché par une cascade de cheveux, mais la jeune femme nue sur la reproduction était clairement la même que celle se tenant à la proue de la barque le menant à Avalon dans son rêve. Il la fixa longtemps avant de glisser le marque-page dans sa poche. C'était stupide et irréfléchi, mais il avait cherché ce visage tellement longtemps... Le retrouver sur une peinture, ici... Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et vérifié le verrou, Arthur porta machinalement ses doigts à l'image dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle était toujours là.

L'escalier grimpant à l'appartement grinça sous ses pas et le sortit de sa rêverie. La pièce principale était plongée dans le noir et il faillit trébucher sur Gwen qui vint immédiatement se frotter contre ses jambes.

« Attention ma belle, je vais finir par te faire mal », murmura-t-il en se baissant pour la gratter derrière les oreilles.

Gwen ronronna et se dressa sur ses pattes pour venir s'appuyer sur ses genoux et lui donner un coup de tête affectueux.

Après une dernière caresse, Arthur se redressa et posa les clefs de la boutique sur le meuble dans l'entrée, avant de retirer ses chaussures et de se glisser silencieusement vers la chambre de Merlin d'où filtrait un filet de lumière orangée.

Le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, la couverture tirebouchonnée à ses pieds. Arthur s'approcha le plus doucement possible et remonta la couette sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Merlin dormir. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement jeune dans son expression relaxée et paisible. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du malade et le trouva tiède. La fièvre n'était pas encore totalement tombée, mais un sommeil réparateur allait certainement y remédier. D'un geste, il éteignit la lampe de chevet et sortit de la chambre plongée dans le noir sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

><p>Arthur somnolait, allongé sur le canapé défoncé du salon, lorsqu'un bruit venant de la chambre le fit sursauter. Il crut d'abord que Gwen était en train de gratter à la porte, mais cette dernière était sagement roulée en boule à ses pieds.<p>

Le bruit recommença, ainsi qu'une sorte de gémissement, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Arthur se leva et éteignit la télévision qui diffusait un énième marathon Doctor Who. Gwen miaula pour protester, mais ne bougea pas de sa place sur le canapé.

Cette fois-ci un cri étouffé filtra et cela décida Arthur à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de Merlin, ce dernier était emberlificoté dans ses couvertures et bougeait spasmodiquement, en renversant tous les objets se trouvant sur sa table de nuit.

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers lui, mais ses yeux vitreux le traversèrent sans le voir. Il était pâle comme la mort et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur.

_Il fait un cauchemar_, réalisa Arthur en s'approchant du lit et en s'asseyant au bord pour essayer d'immobiliser le corps tremblant qui s'agitait sur les draps.

« Merlin, réveille-toi », chuchota-t-il doucement en lui passant une main entre les omoplates.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, à part peut-être celui de provoquer un borborygme incompréhensible de la part de Merlin qui roula violemment vers lui en balançant ses extrémités sans coordination.

Arthur échappa de justesse à une cheville qui frôla sa mâchoire et qu'il saisit au vol dans un réflexe vif.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique », grommela-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par un violent : « NON ! », hurlé avec angoisse alors que de grosses larmes grasses se mettaient à couler sur les joues d'un Merlin toujours profondément endormi.

« Non non non non non … » s'échappait maintenant de ses lèvres en continu et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler convulsivement.

« Non... pas lui. Non. Tout fait. Tout... tout ce que vous demandiez. »

Arthur n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Merlin pouvait raconter, mais il avait assez de sens de l'observation pour voir qu'il souffrait. Ses traits étaient tordus par la douleur et la peur en une grimace qui n'aurait pas du avoir sa place sur son visage.

« ... Arbre. Dans l'arbre. Non non non... »

Arthur décida de ne plus prêter attention à ses phrases délirantes et essaya de se concentrer plutôt sur son corps tendu et ses tremblements convulsifs. Il avait déjà vu ça. A l'hôpital, chez des soldats atteints de stress post-traumatique. Il était impossible de les réveiller et parfois, le cauchemar était si violent qu'ils pouvaient finir par se casser quelque chose.

Arthur n'avait absolument aucune idée de la conduite à tenir dans ce genre de situation. Aussi, fit-il la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : il lui assena une gifle retentissante qui laissa une marque rouge sur sa joue.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Merlin arrêta immédiatement de se contorsionner sur le lit et ses membres retombèrent inertes, comme désarticulés. Son front était brûlant et la sueur tâchait ses vêtements.

Arthur se leva et alla chercher une serviette qu'il humidifia dans le lavabo de la petite salle de bain adjacente avant de revenir pour le passer sur le visage de Merlin. Le contact du linge froid sur sa peau le fit réagir et soudain Arthur se retrouva face à deux grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Arthur ? »

Sa voix râpeuse paraissait ne pas lui appartenir.

« Oui ? »

Merlin ne cilla pas, mais son regard ne quitta pas son visage.

« Arthur. »

Il chuchota cette fois-ci et à nouveau, de grosses larmes vinrent poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

« Arthur. »

Merlin répéta plusieurs fois son nom, sans doute plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient à nouveau repris cette teinte brouillée et vague qui indiquait qu'il ne le voyait plus.

_Il dort encore..._ pensa Arthur presqu'avec désespoir, en continuant à éponger sa nuque humide.

« Tu es vivant. », croassa-t-il à nouveau en regardant maintenant de l'autre côté. « Tu es vivant et tu es là. »

Arthur savait que cela ne s'adressait pas à lui et que, quelque soit le cauchemar qui semblait retenir Merlin prisonnier, il devait être à propos d'un être cher qu"il ne reverrait plus. Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Je suis là... », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait même pas si Merlin pouvait l'entendre là où il était, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Arthur ? »

_Ce n'est pas moi. C'est un autre. _

« Oui ?

- Tu ne pars pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes avec moi ? »

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix maintenant et Arthur dut retenir ses propres larmes de se mettre à couler. Il ne comprenait pas... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela lui faisait aussi mal.

« Je ne bouge pas. »

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna et vint coller son corps à celui d'Arthur, ses lèvres sèches effleurant doucement le pavillon de son oreille.

« Si tu t'en vas, je n'y survivrais pas une seconde fois... ».

Arthur s'endormit plusieurs heures plus tard, à moitié assis, la tête de Merlin calée sous son menton et sa main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, Merlin était roulé en boule contre lui, enterré sous les couvertures dont seuls dépassaient un bras et une touffe de cheveux. Sa main tenait serrée un bout du t-shirt d'Arthur et il paraissait encore profondément endormi. Délicatement, Arthur détacha ses doigts du tissu de son t-shirt et s'extirpa du lit en faisant craquer douloureusement ses vertèbres.<p>

Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était tôt et qu'il pouvait espérer encore grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant l'ouverture d'Albion Books.

Il hésita, puis finit par quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Merlin vint le réveiller, il trouva Arthur grognon et fatigué, encore vêtu de ses habits de la veille.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui jeter Gwen dessus, avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Arthur ne sut jamais vraiment s'il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Ce qu'il vit au fond de l'eau. - Chester ; Grande Bretagne – Août, présent.<strong>

Les jours s'écoulèrent normalement et Août succéda à Juillet dans une vague de chaleur étouffante sans qu'Arthur ne s'en rendît vraiment compte. On lui enleva son plâtre et ce fut la première fois que le temps sembla avoir une prise sur la "parenthèse".

_Plus que deux mois. _

Le bras sortit de son carcan était maigre et blafard comparé au reste de sa peau dorée par le soleil et le médecin lui recommanda de se rendre à la piscine pour le remuscler rapidement en douceur. Arthur acquiesça, plutôt content de pouvoir reprendre une activité sportive. Le plâtre l'avait même empêché d'aller courir comme à son habitude le matin, car son poids mort le déséquilibrait et rendait l'exercice dangereux pour son dos et ses chevilles.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Albion Books, Merlin lui promit de lui indiquer comment se rendre aux bains municipaux de Chester et rajouta qu'il se joindrait peut-être à lui, au moins la première fois pour éviter qu'il ne se noie.

Arthur lui balança un torchon à la figure de sa main à nouveau valide pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette fameuse nuit où Merlin s'était retrouvé assailli par les cauchemars. Et d'ailleurs, ce genre d'épisode ne s'était pas reproduit. Pourtant, Arthur n'arrivait pas à laisser l'incident tomber dans l'oubli. De multiples questions ne cessaient de s'insinuer dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Sous la douche, au cinéma, sur le canapé alors qu'il était plongé dans le journal... Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

La question qui l'obsédait le plus était l'identité de l' 'autre'. L'autre Arthur. Celui que Merlin avait perdu et dont la perte avait été tellement douloureuse qu'elle semblait lui avoir brisé le coeur sans espoir de réparation. Celui qui avait donné son nom à la tortue aussi apparemment. D'ailleurs, Arthur se demandait maintenant si chaque animal était nommé après un être disparu et chéri... Et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Merlin pour qu'il perde autant de personnes. Mais surtout : Arthur. Qui était-il ? Un ami, un frère, un parent... Un amant peut-être ? Est-ce que cela avait à voir avec son intérêt pour Dame Godiva ? Arthur avait vaguement fouillé l'appartement, un jour où Merlin s'était absenté pour faire des courses, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Et, lorsqu'il s'était heurté à un tiroir fermé à clef qu'il avait essayé de forcer, Arthur la tortue et Gaius le cochon d'inde l'avaient regardé d'un oeil désapprobateur depuis leur place sur le lit. Lancelot le canari avait juste détourné la tête et lui avait picoré férocement les doigts lorsqu'il était venu le nourrir plus tard.

« Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas bien... »

Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas le moindre début de piste à par ce tiroir fermé à clef et qu'il ne se voyait certainement pas demander directement à Merlin.

« Hey. Au fait, l'autre nuit, tu t'es accroché à moi comme une moule à son rocher en me demandant de ne jamais partir. Du coup, je me demandais qui était cet Arthur là et comment il était mort ou disparu. Oh et aussi pourquoi tu étais obsédée par Dame Godiva qui se trouve ressembler furieusement à une femme qui hante mes rêves depuis que j'ai quatre ans. _…_ Tu reprendras bien un peu d'omelette ? ».

Cela avait toutes les chances de réussir, c'était certain.

Il avait essayé d'extirper certaines informations à Kurt qui semblaient avoir un don certain pour apprendre des choses sur les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais son succès avait été limité. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre lui avait déjà été dit par Kurt la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu : Merlin avait beaucoup voyagé avant de venir s'installer ici et apparemment, il cherchait une personne qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé. Arthur assumait que la personne en question devait être son homonyme et qu'il était donc toujours en vie quelque part. A moins que Merlin ne soit versé dans le spiritisme, ce qui n'était pas à exclure, vu le personnage. En gros, tout ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. La seule chose intéressante qu'il avait apprise était, qu'à certains moments de sa vie, ils s'étaient retrouvés aux même endroits sans se connaître. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour que cela soit autre chose qu'une coïncidence.

Il avait également interrogé Blaine sur Dame Godiva mais n'en avait gagné qu'un cours théorique sur le peintre John Collier, à qui il arrivait fréquemment de représenter des personnes réelles dans ses peintures mythologiques. Il était donc fort probable que Godiva ait pris les traits d'une quelconque maîtresse de l'artiste. Ca ne l'avançait pas plus.

Arthur se sentait vaguement comme un enfant auquel on aurait remis un puzzle où non seulement il manquait une quantité de pièces, mais ou en plus celles restantes ne collaient pas ensemble.

Un jour qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble en ville en devisant d'un tout autre sujet - Blaine et Arthur s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient fréquenté un temps la même université (Yale) et échangeaient des souvenirs de dortoirs - Blaine lui tapota l'avant bras.

« Tu sais, Merlin n'est pas un idiot, il sait que tu farfouilles dans son passé. »

Arthur le regarda interloqué.

« Comment ça ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Il le sait, c'est tout. Il en a parlé à Kurt.

- Oh. »

Voilà qui compliquait les choses.

« Il a dit autre chose à ce sujet ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Apparemment, ça l'amuse. »

Arthur ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, mais se sentit vaguement en colère contre Merlin, même si quelque part, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Arthur acquiesça, presqu'à contre coeur et croisa le regard de Blaine qui jouait avec la touillette de sa tasse de café.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas ? Je ne connais pas Merlin aussi bien que Kurt, bien que nous ayons déjà partagé plusieurs dîners et discussions, mais je suis persuadé qu'il répondrait à tes questions. »

Il était plus que probable que cela soit le cas effectivement, mais où était le challenge là dedans ?

* * *

><p>Le vendredi de la semaine suivante, Merlin ferma exceptionnellement Albion Books plus tôt pour accompagner Arthur à la piscine. Merlin n'avait pas spécialement un physique sportif et cela faisait déjà rire Arthur sous cape de pouvoir le voir en maillot de bain avec son torse de crevette. Cela dit, Arthur ne s'était jamais rien cassé auparavant et son bras maigre et pale lui causait plus de soucis qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il espérait sincèrement que les deux mois restant de sa permission suffiraient à ce qu'il regagne une maitrise complète de sa main.<p>

La piscine de Chester se situait sur Union Street. Le bâtiment ne laissait pas du tout deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement de bain et Arthur dut bien admettre que si Merlin n'avait pas été avec lui, il aurait sans doute tourné en rond un bon moment. Heureusement, seul l'extérieur ressemblait à une vieille auberge moyenâgeuse.

Arthur enfila prestement son maillot de bain et remercia le ciel d'avoir les cheveux encore assez courts pour ne pas être obligé de porter un bonnet. Merlin mettant un peu plus de temps à se changer, il décida finalement de ne pas l'attendre et se dirigea vers le grand bain après avoir mis ses affaires à la consigne.

L'eau était délicieusement froide pour la chaleur du mois d'août et les baies vitrées laissaient passer le soleil qui se reflétait sur le bassin. Arthur bougea expérimentalement ses membres et tenta une brasse. Son bras faible lui paraissait étonnamment léger, presque inconsistant et il lui fallut une ou deux longueurs pour être véritablement à l'aise et retrouver des sensations trop lointaines à son goût.

Arthur avait toujours aimé l'eau. Il avait appris à nager très tôt et le plaisir de l'eau l'enveloppant tout entier et supprimant l'espace d'un instant toute sensation de pesanteur ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Et aussi simplement le silence. Lorsqu'il plongeait la tête sous l'eau tout bruit cessait et même ses pensées en paraissaient assourdies. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais retrouvé une telle sensation de paix. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Merlin sortir des vestiaires ; corps trop pâle tout en longueur, les bras serrés autour de la poitrine pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de l'air climatisé. Il avait l'air moins ridicule qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Arthur lui adressa un petit signe de la main et reprit sa nage.

Il en était à sa vingtième longueur, lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Un tiraillement à l'arrière de sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un lui tirait faiblement sur les cheveux. Bizarre. Il n'avait pas fait deux nouvelles brasses que ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et une douleur diffuse frappa contre ses tempes comme un marteau. Arthur s'agrippa une seconde à la ligne d'eau avant de sentir sa main droite se mettre à trembler et ses dents grincer.

_Ooohh non, non, non..._

Sa prise sur la ligne d'eau se fit plus faible et il se sentit glisser, sa vue se brouillant de plus en plus. Il tenta de crier pour alerter un maître nageur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se sentit basculer en arrière, lentement absorbé par l'eau qu'il sentait devenir de plus en plus froide.

_Merde._

* * *

><p>Au fonds de l'eau, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence et le vide. Arthur glissait lentement, comme à côté de son corps qu'il voyait sombrer de plus en plus vite sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le plus étrange était sans doute que cela ne le paniquait pas plus que ça.<p>

« Tu vas te noyer si tu ne fais rien. », murmura une voix à son oreille.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Je peux difficilement aller chercher mon propre corps et le remonter à la surface », répondit-il sans se retourner. Il avait reconnu la voix avant même de l'entendre.

« Non, acquiesça la jeune femme qui se matérialisa à ses côtés. Mais tu pourrais te battre un peu plus pour vivre.

- J'ai passé les dernières années à me battre.

- Pas pour vivre. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Qui es-tu ? », finit-il par demander, plongeant enfin ses yeux dans les pupilles vertes de la femme qui avait hantée ses nuits durant de longues années.

Elle lui sourit.

« Oh Arthur, tu sais qui je suis.

- Tu es Morgane. Ou Dame Godiva, je ne sais pas. »

Sa main fantomatique vint doucement lui caresser la joue.

« Je suis toutes ces personnes là et d'autres encore. Mais lorsque nous étions enfants, tu m'appelais Morgana.

- Morgana. »

Arthur essaya le nom et le sentit rouler sur sa langue et buter contre ses dents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu te souviendras.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, mais la colère d'Arthur lui paraissait elle aussi comme étouffée, un peu comme si cette conversation avait lieu à l'écart. Loin d'ici. Dans un monde aseptisé ou plus rien ne pouvait se ressentir.

« Tu as toujours été trop impatient... Oh et regarde... »

Morgana dirigea son attention vers une forme qui venait de plonger et nageait agilement vers le fonds de la piscine.

« Même si tu n'es pas prêt à te sauver toi-même, il y en a un qui est prêt à le faire à ta place. »

Arthur vit Merlin le prendre à bras le corps et le remonter rapidement vers la surface.

« Tu sais, reprit Morgana comme si de rien n'était, il m'a cherché longtemps sans jamais me trouver. Mais je crois que c'est toi qu'il attendait le plus. Ne le déçois pas, il a déjà assez souffert.

- Qu'est-ce que... »

Morgana se dissipa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase et il se retrouva tiré hors de l'eau avec violence et hissé sur le carrelage froid de la piscine, sa chaire douloureuse et son esprit ne faisant à nouveau plus qu'un.

Un corps chaud se pressa contre lui et il sentit une main lui tourner la tête sur le côté alors qu'une personne lui administrait une vigoureuse claque dans le dos. Il toussa, la toux lui déchirant les poumons et expulsant un filet d'eau qui avait trouvé sa voie jusqu'à ses poumons. Peu à peu ses sens lui revinrent un par un.

Tout d'abord, les sensations ; le froid et la douleur de ses poumons occultants tous le reste. Puis le goût et l'odorant, avec le chlore rappant sur sa langue et emplissant ses narines.

Sa vue ensuite, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se focaliser sur les visages dansant autour de lui. Et l'ouïe, enfin...

« ARTHUR, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN CONGÉNITAL, JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE... »

Ah. Visiblement Merlin hurlait.

Arthur tourna difficilement la tête vers lui et fit l'effort d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. Mais pas celui de stopper la gifle monumentale qu'il lui assena après qu'Arthur ait réussi un faible : « Hey. »

* * *

><p>Arthur ne se réveilla complètement que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il ne se rappelait que confusément ce qui s'était passé entre sa sortie de l'eau et leur retour à l'appartement. Merlin avait parlé aux secouristes de la piscine et il n'avait pas été jugé nécessaire d'appeler les pompiers. Ensuite, il l'avait rhabillé et ramené chez lui en taxi. Arthur se souvenait avoir promis de rembourser la note de frais et avoir assuré aux personnels paramédicaux qu'il avait simplement eu une crampe et s'était heurté la tête contre le bord de la piscine. Merlin l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et n'avait rien dit.<p>

Il était maintenant dans son lit en position semi-assise, appuyé contre une montagne d'oreillers avec Gwen roulée en boule contre son flanc et Gwaine - le lapin- mordillant distraitement le bout de ses doigts. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui appris que la nuit était en train de tomber.

La porte grinça et Merlin entra doucement, un plateau dans les mains.

« Tu es réveillé », dit-il simplement en posant sur sa table de nuit un énorme mug de thé et une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle.

Arthur hocha la tête et observa Merlin alors que celui ci semblait hésiter pour finalement venir s'asseoir au bord du lit et lui tendre la tasse.

Arthur l'accepta avec un hochement de tête et un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce durant de longues secondes, uniquement rompu par les cliquètements de la pendule. Tic tac, tic tac... Finalement, Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge et tapota nerveusement des mains sur son genou.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ah. Arthur s'y attendait. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai eu une crampe. Ca arrive, surtout que je n'ai pas fait assez de sport depuis que je suis ici. »

Merlin soupira.

« Pas à moi Arthur s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui t'ai récupéré au fonds de la piscine et tu tremblais convulsivement comme lors d'une crise d'épilepsie. Ca n'a rien à voir avec une crampe. »

Arthur détourna la tête et grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il sentit une main sur sa joue et décontracta aussitôt sa mâchoire presque par réflexe.

« Tu sais, tu vas finir par t'abîmer les dents si tu continues comme ça. »

La pression de sa main disparue.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre, mais il va falloir que tu me le dises, parce que je ne partirai pas sans une vérité. Les mensonges... Ça ne marche pas entre n... Ça ne marche pas. »

Arthur continua à garder le silence et au bout d'une minute Merlin soupira et se leva. Il était presqu'au niveau de la porte lorsqu'Arthur parla.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment en permission. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait d'admettre ça.

« Je... hum. »

Il se racla la gorge et Merlin revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans un mot.

« Je souffre de stress post traumatique. En Afghanistan il y a eu un accident. »

Arthur déglutit.

« Un champ de mine J'ai été le seul à en ressortir vivant et sans mutilations. Mais... »

Merlin posa sa main sur son bras et Arthur sentit la chaleur de ses doigts pénétrer sa peau. Il continua :

« Mes dents grincent, ma main droite tremble et parfois, je traverse des périodes de trous noirs... C'est ce qui m'est arrivé le soir où je suis arrivé ici. Après... Après l'accident, un médecin de l'armée m'a examiné et est arrivé à la conclusion que je souffrais de PTSD. Avec ma main inutilisable, cela voulait dire une mise au frais, quitter l'armée et … Je ne voulais pas. C'était un ami. Il a rempli un rapport m'accordant trois mois de permission pour que je règle le problème avant de revenir. »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« J'en déduis que c'est ce qui est arrivé à la piscine. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

Merlin resta un instant sans rien dire, lui caressant distraitement le bras. Dans un premier temps, Arthur eut envie de le repousser, mais le geste était étrangement réconfortant.

« Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans l'armée ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais... Je ne sais pas, pour ce que j'en ai vu jusqu'à présent, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux là-bas.

- C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Arthur détourna la tête, la conversation déjà difficile prenait une tournure trop personnelle à son goût et il décida d'y mettre fin.

« Je n'espère pas que tu comprennes, finit-il par dire d'un ton catégorique.

- Non. Sûrement. Non. »

Arthur sentit un peu d'amertume dans sa voix, mais ne releva pas.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« La personne que je cherche... La guerre me l'a pris. »

Oh.

« Qui était-il ? », tenta Arthur doucement, toujours sans regarder Merlin.

Il sentit alors ses doigts se crisper sur son avant bras.

« Tout. Mon meilleur ami, l'amour de ma vie... »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et Arthur devina que Merlin était en train de se retenir de pleurer.

« Seigneur, ça sonne affreusement niais. Il aurait détesté ça. », rajouta-t-il en passant furtivement une main sur ses yeux.

« Je ne pense pas, non, répondit gauchement Arthur. Je pense qu'il en aurait été heureux. »

Merlin éclata en sanglot et Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer. Il écouta Merlin pleurer en silence et finalement envoya tous ses principes se faire voir pour le prendre dans ses bras et nicher sa tête contre son cou.

« Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Je n'étais pas là. J'aurais du être là. Mais je n'étais pas là. Il est mort tout seul. »

Arthur resserra son étreinte autour des frêles épaules de Merlin et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus serré quelqu'un dans ses bras. En tout cas, pas de cette manière. Il se rappelait confusément de sa mère enfant, avant qu'elle ne meure d'un cancer, mais le souvenir était flou et la chose dont il se souvenait le mieux était l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ceux de Merlin sentaient le chlore.

Peu à peu, les larmes qui mouillaient sa chemise se tarirent et la respiration de Merlin se fit moins erratique.

« Pardon, finit-il par dire d'une voix râpeuse. Je suis désolé pour ça, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

- Ce n'est... hum. Ce n'est pas grave. Désolé, je ne suis pas très bon avec l'expression des sentiments. »

Cela arracha à Merlin un petit rire sec.

« Sans blague. »

Arthur lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

« Hey !

- Tu l'as cherché. »

Merlin renifla, se redressa et sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche pour se moucher. Sans son poids contre lui, Arthur se sentait maintenant étrangement vide et froid.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tenta-t-il encore une fois et un peu malgré lui - il n'avait pas envie que Merlin se remette à pleurer - mais, si l'homme dont tu parles est... N'est plus là, comment peux-tu le chercher encore ? »

Merlin replia soigneusement son mouchoir et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Arthur, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une profonde tristesse.

« Parce que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter d'attendre qu'il revienne. »

Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais quelque part, ce n'avait pas d'importance.

Arthur acquiesça sans rien dire.

« Et Dame Godiva ?, finit-il par murmurer, poussant sa chance encore plus loin.

- Tu veux dire la demoiselle dont tu as volé le portrait dans un de mes livres ? »

Arthur se sentit rougir mais choisit de ne pas relever.

Merlin sourit et renifla une dernière fois.

« J'ai connu une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à la personne de la peinture. C'est ce qui m'a intéressé à la légende. »

Arthur se trouva soudain à cours de mots. Devait-il dire ce qu'il avait vu dans l'eau ? Devait-il parler de la femme qu'il voyait en rêve ? Merlin savait qu'il avait pris la reproduction... Mais quelque chose... Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme si les mots roulaient sur sa langue mais buttaient contre ses dents pour ne donner que du silence.

« J'ai l'impression de la connaître aussi », finit-il par laisser échapper, malgré sa mâchoire crispée.

Merlin se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Parfois... Parfois j'ai l'impression que dans le schéma universel des choses, tout le monde est en quelque sorte connecté ?

- Par Internet ? »

Merlin lui pinça le genou.

« Non, pas par Internet, idiot. A une échelle bien supérieure à ça. Est-ce que... »

Il s'interrompit, sembla chercher ses mots et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que notre rencontre... Dans ma librairie. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c'était quelque part prédestiné. »

Merlin fit une grimace.

« Ca ne veut absolument rien dire, désolé. Ca sonnait mieux dans ma tête. »

Arthur cligna des yeux et prit quelques secondes pour répondre. A nouveau, une multitude de mots semblaient vouloir s'échapper mais se retrouvaient comme... Piégés.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être plusieurs personnes...

- Pardon ? »

Merlin le regardait, visiblement sans comprendre.

« C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis ici, tout me semble si... Bizarre. Comme si la personne de la 'parenthèse' était quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parenthèse ? »

Arthur se fit la réflexion que si les yeux de Merlin s'agrandissaient encore, ils tomberaient probablement de leurs orbites.

« C'est ce que je vis ici. Ces trois mois. Une parenthèse.

- Oh.

- Et, je ne sais pas si c'est prédestiné ou quoi que ce soit. Il y a des choses ici que je ne m'explique pas.

- Tout n'est pas forcément à expliquer.

- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas tout analyser.

- Control Freak. »

Cette fois ce fut à Arthur de pincer Merlin au niveau de la taille.

« Aïe ! Tu l'as cherché.

- Peut-être. »

Merlin sourit.

« Ecoute... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on fiche tous les deux ici... »

Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ça, mais il ne dit rien.

« Mais par un tour du destin quelconque tu as atterri dans ma librairie au milieu de la nuit. Et tu es resté. Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, finalement. »

Arthur haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

« Parfois, j'aimerai me projeter dix ans en avant. »

Le thé le rendait philosophe et mélancolique. A moins que cela ne soit cette ville... ou Merlin. Il n'était pas très sûr.

« Tu te verrais simplement avec plus de ride et une calvitie naissante.

- ... Ma calvitie t'emmerde. Nous avons une implantation du cheveux vigoureuse et serrée dans la famille.»

Merlin éclata de rire.

« Rien de ce que nous racontons n'a plus aucun sens. Cette conversation est complètement surréaliste. ... Je vais me coucher. »

Arthur acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et jeta un œil vers le réveil sur sa droite. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il était maintenant plus de 23h.

Merlin se leva et pris avec lui les deux tasses désormais vides. Le silence retomba, confortable cette fois, alors qu'Arthur se renfonçait dans ses oreillers.

« Bonne nuit Arthur, murmura Merlin avant de quitter la chambre presque sur la pointe des pieds.

- Bonne nuit Merlin. »

Arthur faillit se secouer mentalement pour cette débauche de sentimentalisme mièvre, mais se figura que quelque part Merlin avait raison : il lui restait deux mois et c'était trop court pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Murmures - Chester ; Grande Bretagne – Août, présent.<strong>

Cette nuit là, Arthur rêva de Merlin.

Il rêva de ses lèvres au pavillon de son oreille et du frôlement de ses cils contre sa joue.

Il rêva de sa bouche et de sa langue, enroulée et languide contre la sienne.

Il rêva du goût intime de sa salive et de l'odeur de sa sueur.

Il rêva de la chaleur de ses mains qui caressent et touche.

Il rêva de sa peau qui se pressent contre la sienne et des battements de son cœur qu'il entend battre contre ses doigts.

Il rêva de sa voix qui glisse dans l'air et le pénètre par chacun de ses pores.

Il rêva d'un amour si grand qu'il l'enveloppait tout entier jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, les mains moites et une érection plus que visible pressant contre le tissu de son pyjama.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver une respiration normale et calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur affolé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas débarrassé du « problème » et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à produire plus qu'un : « Hein ? » relativement hystérique tournant et retournant en boucle contre les parois de son crâne.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Saisir l'instant - Chester ; Grande Bretagne – Août, présent.<strong>

Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'avoir fait un rêve érotique qui gênait Arthur. Ce n'était certainement pas son premier et cela ne serait sûrement pas son dernier non plus. Ce n'était même pas qu'il soit à propos d'un homme ; Arthur avait eu plus que sa part d'expérimentation à la fac. Non, ce qui était embarrassant, c'était qu'il soit à propos de Merlin. Sans parler de tous ces ... Sentiments. Qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire là. Un rêve érotique était censé se limiter au sexe, point barre. C'est pour ça qu'on appelait ça « érotique ».

Le lendemain matin, Arthur n'avait même pas réussi à regarder Merlin en face et lorsque ce dernier lui avait adressé la parole, il avait failli mourir étouffé par ses céréales, ce qui était bien la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se retrouver avec une érection juste à cause de sa _voix. _

Saleté.

Non seulement cette 'parenthèse' le transformait en un truc sentimental et niais, mais en plus elle décidait de réveiller ses hormones d'adolescent ? Arthur commençait à remettre en cause les bienfaits de ces trois mois de vacances.

Et puis, de toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, en admettant qu'il soit ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu attiré par Merlin... Rien n'était possible. L'armée n'acceptait pas vraiment encore l'homosexualité et Arthur n'était pas fait pour les relations avec d'autres êtres humains, sans parler du couple. Et puis il ne voulait pas de ça.

Sûrement.

En tout cas, il semblait maintenant ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder.

C'était très embarrassant.

Heureusement, Merlin ne s'était pour l'instant rendu compte de rien.

Kurt et Blaine par contre...

Au désespoir de Kurt, ils avaient du prolonger leur séjour, la thèse de Blaine n'étant toujours pas achevée et, même si Blaine avait promis à Kurt une journée entière aux Galeries Lafayette à Paris en contre partie, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer à mourir... Par conséquent il passait encore plus de temps à Albion Books. Or, Kurt observait. Beaucoup.

Un jour alors qu'il était en train de ranger les dernières commandes et que Merlin était en rendez-vous avec un client potentiel important (quelque chose en rapport avec l'acquisition de l'important stock de vinyles pourrissant dans l'arrière boutique en l'absence de place), Kurt vint trouver Arthur et tapota sur une des étagères pour attirer son attention.

« Tu sais, dit-il nonchalamment en s'examinant les ongles, je m'ennuie peut-être à mourir, mais vos petits chassés-croisés d'adolescents ont cessé d'être drôles et attendrissant il y a bien deux semaines maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, mentit Arthur sans lever les yeux.

- Oh si, tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Et je rajouterai que si tu continues à le fixer de ses yeux de merlan fris à longueur de journée, il y a de fortes chances que tes yeux pourrissent et tombent de leurs orbites. »

Arthur resta silencieux.

« En général on en meurt, rajouta Kurt. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est bon pour personne. Toute cette tension sexuelle nous étouffe Blaine et moi. Sans compter que les lits à l'hôtel sont merveilleux, mais nos voisins sont des curés, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dissiper toute cette tension nous même sans crainte de donner une ou deux crises cardiaques et... ».

Arthur interrompit Kurt avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

« Stop. Stop, j'ai compris. Merci Kurt pour tes précieux conseils, mais non merci. Et si la 'tension' devient trop forte pour Blaine et toi, je suis sûr que je peux vous donner les clefs de la réserve.

- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, mais nous préférerions largement que vous utilisiez ces clefs tous les deux. Franchement... Vous êtes pathétiques. Même Blaine et moi étions plus dégourdis au lycée et Blaine venait d'un lycée privé !

- Ce sont toujours les pires. », murmura Arthur dans sa barbe.

Kurt réprima un petit rire.

« Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Bref, qu'est ce que vous fichez tous les deux ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules et grommela :

« On ne fiche rien du tout, merci bien.

- Alors pourquoi vous passez votre temps à vous regarder comme deux chiots ayant perdus leurs maîtres ? »

Arthur faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Merlin ne me regarde certainement pas comme ça. »

Kurt soupira et roula des yeux.

« Peut-être que tes yeux sont déjà tombés de tes orbites alors. Merlin n'a pas cessé de te regarder depuis que tu as fichu le pieds dans cette fichue librairie pour t'évanouir dans ses rayonnages. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez, vous devriez y être comme des lapins depuis des semaines.

- Pardon ? bafouilla Arthur, arrêtant de prétendre ranger quoi que ce soit.

- C'est pourtant extrêmement simple : Tu as envie de le renverser sur n'importe quelle surface plane, lui aussi, vous êtes deux adultes... Le reste n'est que de la logistique basique et une question d'avoir toujours sur soit un paquet de préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant. Oh et pour ça, je peux vous aider, si vous êtes à cours. »

Arthur ouvrit des yeux tellement grands qu'il crut un moment que ses yeux allaient effectivement tomber de ses orbites. Ou bien se liquéfier sur place et couler par terre. C'était une possibilité aussi.

Il n'avait pas eu de relations autres qu'avec sa main droite depuis... Il ne savait plus depuis quand. Et maintenant il pensait à Merlin. Au sexe avec Merlin. A ses mains, à ses yeux, à ... Stop.

Arthur secoua la tête, essayant de récupérer un semblant de contenance.

« Merci Kurt pour tant de sollicitude, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

- Mais de rien. Je suis toujours ravi de pouvoir aider les gens à régler leurs problèmes de tensions sexuelles.

- Ah.

- Ca m'occupe. »

Arthur trouvait personnellement que c'était une drôle d'occupation, mais Kurt était tout sauf quelqu'un ayant des activités classiques. Comme le crochet. C'était très bien le crochet. Peut-être que Kurt devrait essayer le crochet.

« Mais tu divagues, j'aurais remarqué si Merlin me regardait de cette façon.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas une poutre que tu as dans l'œil, c'est une forêt tropicale. Crois moi, Kurt Hummel a le nez pour cette chose là. A McKinley, je pouvais prédire la formation de n'importe quel couple, on aurait aussi bien pu m'appeler Tante Irma.

- McKinley ?

- Mon ancien lycée.

- Je ne suis plus au lycée, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Permets-moi d'en douter vu vos comportements respectifs. »

Arthur soupira.

« En admettant qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit, que veux-tu qu'il en sorte de bon de toute façon ? Je m'en vais dans un peu plus d'un mois et je ne suis vraiment pas bon pour garder contact avec les gens.

- Ca peut changer et ce ne sont que des détails.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« A ta guise. Mais c'est comme ça que les gens passent à côté des plus belles choses. »

Il y avait un peu de pitié dans ses yeux et Arthur dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour se contrôler. Kurt ne savait rien et il ne connaissait certainement pas Arthur. De quel droit se permettait-il de tels jugements de valeurs ?

Il pinça les lèvres et se détourna du jeune homme pour ramasser quelques livres et retourner à son rangement. Il entendit Kurt s'éloigner et la sonnette de la porte tinter alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la librairie.

_Merde_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait donc les gens ici à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, pensa Arthur avec colère. Et qu'ils arrêtent de donner l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Personne n'en avait rien à foutre de toute façon.

Il rangea le dernier livre qui lui restait à la main et se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière le comptoir.

_Merde_.

Peut-être qu'il avait bien quinze ans mentalement, finalement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kurt et Blaine vinrent le trouver en réserve alors que Merlin renseignait un quelconque ecclésiastique qui cherchait une certaine édition d'une Bible allemande.<p>

Arthur les ignora. Même si c'était stupide et puéril, il était toujours en colère.

« Bonjour », tenta Kurt, à priori peu sûr de la conduite à adopter.

Arthur ne lui répondit pas, mais cette fois ci, se sentit vraiment comme un enfant boudeur faisant un caprice. Ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne sensation.

Kurt dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en silence et Arthur entendit distinctement Blaine soupirer et chuchoter : « Bon, vous n'allez pas faire les enfants tous les deux maintenant. Kurt... ».

« Hum, reprit Kurt en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. C'était totalement déplacé et hum...

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il s'est une fois de plus mêlé de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas, qu'il a été particulièrement rude et inapproprié et qu'il promet maintenant de se tenir sage. Oh et il souhaite vous inviter toi et Merlin à aller boire un verre en ville avec nous au pub.

- Blaine ! »

Blaine haussa les épaules et ignora la protestation de Kurt dont le visage avait maintenant pris une jolie teinte rouge. Visiblement les excuses n'étaient pas son fort.

« Si j'accepte, répondit Arthur, décidant d'arrêter de faire l'enfant, est-ce que le sujet de ma soit disant relation avec Merlin sera abordé ?

- Pas un mot, affirma Blaine et Kurt acquiesça en se zippant la bouche du bout des doigts.

- Bien. Je vais... Envisager la possibilité alors. »

Après tout, cela faisait longtemps.

* * *

><p>Le soir même les trouva donc tous les quatre dans un des pubs les plus populaires de Chester. Les touristes commençant à se faire plus rare au fur et à mesure que le mois d'août progressait, ils avaient pu trouver une table sans trop de problème.<p>

Kurt paraissait... Un petit peu décalé pour l'endroit, mais sa posture et son attitude indiquait clairement que c'était au lieu de s'accommoder à lui et non l'inverse. Blaine quant à lui se trouvait sans doute à l'aise absolument partout, qu'il s'agisse d'un pub ou d'un restaurant de luxe en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

Le cadre était agréable, la bière bonne et la discussion facile... Au final, Arthur passait un bon moment. A la réflexion lorsqu'il se détachait de lui-même et observait leur groupe avec un peu de distance, ce type de soirée lui paraissait plus qu'improbable, mais Merlin l'avait dit : certaines choses n'étaient pas faites pour être analysées et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

_Pour une fois, essaye simplement d'être heureux_, souffla une voix au creux de son oreille qui ressemblait distinctement à celle de Morgana.

Les heures passèrent et avec elles les pintes commencèrent à s'empiler sur la table. Kurt s'était endormi, roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Blaine et Arthur se sentait délicieusement détendu. Son corps entier lui semblait plus délié et ses pensées étaient légèrement étouffées par l'alcool. Merlin paraissait être dans le même état et Blaine quant à lui n'avait pas bu. Lorsque Arthur lui avait posé la question, il avait simplement souri et répondu que trop d'alcool lui faisait embrasser les mauvaises personnes. A cette réponse, Kurt lui avait pincé la taille sans méchanceté et ni Arthur, ni Merlin n'avait cherché à en savoir plus. Certaines choses devaient rester dans la sphère privée.

Maintenant, Blaine avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et passait et repassait délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

« Il semble presque inoffensif quand il dort, remarqua Merlin, le nez dans son dernier verre de bière.

- Sembler, étant le verbe clef. Kurt n'est jamais inoffensif. Sous-estime le et tu le regretteras chèrement. Je l'ai vu faire pleurer des colosses deux fois plus large que lui.

- C'est vrai qu'il peut être terrifiant. »

Blaine acquiesça et embrassa doucement son front, juste à la racine de ses cheveux. Il n'était pas prolixe en terme de marques publiques d'affections en général, mais ce soir là, il semblait assez relaxé pour se laisser un peu aller.

Les regarder faisait naître de curieux sentiments chez Arthur. C'était quelque part un peu comme observer un chaton et un chiot. C'était mignon, mais il fallait faire attention aux griffes du chat.

Il secoua la tête et... Ooohhh, ça tournait peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Maintenant, il avait lui aussi envie de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Peut-être au passage en profiter pour glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt et presser son nez juste à la base de sa clavicule.

Merlin avait de jolies clavicules.

Est-ce que l'on pouvait complimenter quelqu'un sur ses clavicules ? La question méritait d'être posée...

Blaine du remarquer son trouble, car il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher ! »

Merlin acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague et Blaine entreprit de réveiller Kurt qui râla profusément avant de daigner ouvrir un œil.

« Chaton, on va commencer à rentrer.

- Si tu m'appelles encore chaton, je te sors les tripes par le nez avec un crochet rétorqua Kurt en se frottant les yeux. »

Arthur réprima un gloussement stupide.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir douze ans, se moqua-t-il tout de même en laissant un billet sur la table pour les consommations.

- Je t'emmerde », lui répondit Kurt et c'était sans doute une preuve de son état de fatigue qu'il ne renchérisse pas plus là-dessus.

Arthur sentit un poids contre son bras droit et tourna juste la tête pour voir Merlin à moitié affalé sur lui, les yeux toujours un peu flous.

« Fatigué... murmura-t-il contre son T-shirt sans conviction. Taxi ? »

Tout le monde approuva et ils sortirent du pub avec un certain degré de titubation de la part d'Arthur et Merlin qui se servaient l'un, l'autre de support, ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Arthur enroula son bras autour des épaules de Merlin et le pressa un peu plus contre lui. Merlin se laissa faire et Arthur eut même à un moment l'impression qu'il lui... Sentait les cheveux ? Mais il devait très certainement se tromper, il était loin d'être clair lui-même. Derrière eux, il entendit vaguement Kurt marmonner quelque chose à Blaine en relation avec leur stupidité, mais Blaine le fit taire immédiatement et Arthur l'ignora avec grâce.

Dans le taxi, Merlin s'endormit contre la portière, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. C'était dégoutant et ridicule, mais Arthur avait quelque part envie de ... Lui lécher le menton. Oh merde, il était complètement saoul.

« Je suis complètement saoul, cru-t-il ainsi bon de préciser à l'ensemble du taxi, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

- C'est une excuse comme une autre, pipa Kurt avant d'être réduit au silence par Blaine qui le plaqua contre le siège et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche sans autre forme de procès. C'était une méthode efficace, constata Arthur.

S'il avait été sobre, il aurait sans doute été un peu mal à l'aise, mais en ce moment précis cet échange de salive intempestif ne faisait rien pour le dégouter. Au contraire, même.

_Clavicule_, pensa-t-il absurdement.

« J'ai envie de lécher une clavicule. »

Ah. Oui. Lorsqu'il avait trop bu, Arthur vocalisait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait oublié ce détail également.

Blaine éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Merlin qui les regarda tous, complètement hébété.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, répondirent les trois autres de concert.

- Oh. Okay. »

Et il se rendormit presque aussi sec.

Arrivés à Hawarden, le taxi les laissa tous les quatre devant l'hôtel bibliothèque où logeaient Blaine et Kurt, Albion Books ne se situant que quelques rues plus loin.

Blaine portait à demi Kurt maintenant, ce qui était un petit peu ridicule, vu que ce dernier avait au moins cinq centimètres de plus que lui.

« Comme j'ai été sage ce soir, j'ai gagné le droit d'être la grande cuillère cette nuit, confia-t-il à Arthur qui hésitait presque à charger Merlin sur son dos vu son état de conscience.

- Oh. Heu... C'est bien pour toi. »

Blaine lui adressa un clin d'œil et pressa un baiser au coin de la bouche de Kurt qui répondit en glissant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais faire pareil, rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'hôtel. Bonne nuit.

-'nuit », compléta Kurt dans un murmure.

Arthur chargea totalement Merlin sur son dos et leur adressa un petit salut.

« J'y penserai. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>Les quelques rues les séparant d'Albion Books furent traversées sans histoires à la lumière des lampadaires.<p>

Le poids de Merlin sur ses épaules était presque négligeable - il avait déjà porté bien plus lourd que ça - mais Arthur soupçonnait fortement Merlin de lui baver dans le cou, ce qui était quand même vaguement dégoutant.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la pharmacie, Arthur sentit une sorte de pression contre sa nuque, puis ce qui était certainement un bout de nez froid venir se coller à la racine de ses cheveux.

Ah et de nouveau cette pression. Douce, vaguement humide... Suivi par cette fois ci indubitablement un bout de langue juste à l'arrière de son oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? croassa-t-il.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, lui répondit Merlin dans son dos avant de laisser ses mains parcourir son visage doucement. La sensation était étrange et la situation encore plus. Arthur se demanda pourtant s'il avait vraiment envie que cela s'arrête. Il sentait les doigts de Merlin sur l'arrête de son nez, sur ses pommettes et sur la pulpe de ses lèvres et il dut se retenir absurdement de sortir sa langue pour venir l'enrouler autour du majeur et de l'index qui explorait sa peau à l'aveugle. Il sentait le poids de la tête de Merlin contre son épaule et la caresse de ses cils sur sa mâchoire. Il aurait du être au moins un peu intrigué, mais bizarrement toutes ses sensations ne lui paraissaient pas neuves.

« On a déjà été là, dit il alors même que cela ne voulait absolument rien dire.

- Je sais », souffla Merlin, comme s'il comprenait vraiment.

Arthur déchargea Merlin de son dos devant la porte de la librairie. Ce fut un peu délicat d'ailleurs car le jeune homme semblait peu enclin à dérouler ses jambes de sa taille.

« Merlin...

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux descendre, il va falloir que tu enlèves tes jambes.

- Je ne veux pas descendre.

- Alors on va avoir un problème.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis bien là. »

Arthur sentit alors à nouveau la pression humide de sa bouche derrière son oreille.

« Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as bu et que ça ne veut rien dire. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire descendre Merlin de son dos, mais avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Arthur se retrouva pressé contre la porte de la boutique, la poignée appuyant douloureusement contre son dos. Merlin avait bien plus de force dans son corps mince qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Arthur aurait pu le retourner comme une crêpe s'il l'avait voulu, mais il était bien trop surpris pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Et ça, murmura Merlin à son oreille presque rageusement en agrippant son visage de ses mains. Et ça, ça ne veut rien dire ? »

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre car soudain les lèvres sèches de Merlin se retrouvèrent pressées contre les siennes et absolument tous les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête décidèrent... D'aller voir ailleurs.

L'angle était inconfortable et il y avait trop de salive, trop de dents et bien trop peu de coordination, mais pour ce qu'Arthur pouvait en juger, en terme de baiser alcoolisé, celui-ci était sans doute le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu.

Merlin ne l'embrassait pas, il ravageait littéralement sa bouche et possédait son visage avec rage et passion. Arthur sentait les doigts du jeune homme sur sa mâchoire comme autant de points lumineux et brûlants s'imprimant sur sa peau moite. Son autre main se perdait dans ses cheveux, les agrippant avec violence et vraiment... Arthur n'aurait jamais du trouver ça aussi érotique qu'il le trouvait en cet instant.

Un peu malgré lui, ses mains qui pendaient jusqu'ici stupidement le long de son corps vinrent agripper à son tour le t-shirt de Merlin pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et glisser une jambe entre ses cuisses.

_Oh._

Le temps s'arrêta une seconde, suspendu dans la sensation brûlante de leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre, avant de reprendre et de les frapper avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Putain, pensa Arthur vaguement, son cerveau générait les comparaisons les plus stupides lorsqu'il était saturé d'alcool et d'endorphines.

Merlin commença à attaquer son cou et Arthur sentit ses mains quitter son visage pour passer sous son t-shirt alors que sa langue explorait une de ses clavicules.

Clavicules. Il n'allait plus jamais être capable de penser à ce mot sans se retrouver avec une érection extrêmement embarrassante.

Sa tête heurta avec bruit la porte derrière lui et un éclair de douleur lui vrilla les tempes.

« Merde, murmura t'il entre ses dents.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. »

La voix de Merlin étouffée contre sa peau lui semblait complètement irréelle et il eut soudain quelques longues secondes d'incertitudes. Peut-être était-il encore en train de rêver. Peut-être était-il mort dans la piscine. Ou dans le coma.

Oh mon Dieu, il était peut-être dans le coma.

Les doigts de Merlin se glissant dans son jeans et sous la barrière de son boxer le ramenèrent efficacement à la réalité.

Et puis... Sa main s'arrêta et son corps s'affaissa contre le sien, son visage toujours pressé contre sa clavicule droite, sa bouche laissant une trace humide sur son t-shirt.

« Merlin ? »

Aucune réponse. Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement. Et si Merlin venait de tomber dans un coma éthylique ? Oh mon Dieu, ils étaient deux dans le coma et ...

« Rrrrr... Les lapins. Pleins de lapins.».

Arthur se demanda si les gens dans le coma ronflaient et parlaient de lapins. Cela lui paraissait peu probable, mais en vérité il n'en savait rien du tout. Bon. Le plus probable, était que Merlin se soit endormi.

Avec sa main dans son pantalon.

Okay.

Au moins, penser au coma, à la mort et à la salive de Merlin avait définitivement tué son érection. C'était déjà ça.

En attendant, Arthur n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Merlin gardait ses clefs. Super.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla, Merlin était dans la cuisine, la tête sur la table, la main serrée autour d'un verre où se désintégrait un comprimé de doliprane.<p>

Il leva la tête en entendant Arthur arriver. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et bordés de gros cernes violacés.

« Je ne boirais plus jamais, affirma-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgé de son verre.

- Tout le monde dit ça, remarqua Arthur sans se démonter. Sa propre gueule de bois se portait elle plutôt bien. A peine un léger mal de tête et un goût de semelle dans la bouche.

- ... Hmph. »

Le silence s'installa et Arthur se prépara un bol de céréales, peu sûr de la conduite à tenir. Merlin semblait ne se souvenir de rien, ce qui aurait été terriblement cliché. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient plus à ça prêt.

« J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de stupide hier soir », marmonna Merlin d'une voix presque inintelligible.

Voilà qui réglait la question.

« Tu as beaucoup parlé de lapins, c'est tout.

- Oh.

- Tu peux me passer le lait ? »

C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Vérité – Chester Grande Bretagne – Septembre, présent<strong>

Le mois de septembre succéda au mois d'août et avec les dernières chaleurs, certaines questions commencèrent à demander des réponses.

Chaque matin, Arthur regardait son ordre de réintégration à la date du 22 septembre épinglé sur le calendrier avec ses billets de train.

Il restait exactement vingt jours maintenant et Arthur commençait tout doucement à réaliser que la 'parenthèse' arrivait à sa fin. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait et passait donc une grande partie de ses journées dans la plus grande confusion, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le silence. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de l'homme qu'il avait été avant d'arriver à Chester... Et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Une main sur son bras le sortit de sa rêverie.

Merlin se tenait à côté de lui, le regard posé lui aussi sur le calendrier.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour préparer... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais fit un mouvement de la tête vers la lettre affichée devant eux. La chaleur de sa main transperçait la fine membrane de son sweat-shirt et Arthur se trouva à court de mots. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Blaine est venu à la librairie ce matin. Lui et Kurt partent dans deux jours et ils veulent nous inviter demain soir dans un... bar karaoké, je crois ? »

Arthur haussa un sourcil surpris, son esprit définitivement distrait de son propre départ imminent.

« Karaoké ? »

Merlin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Lorsque j'ai dit qu'il existait quelque chose comme ça à Chester, Kurt m'a pratiquement embrassé d'excitation et a dit je cite 'Si j'avais su ça, j'aurais passé mes journées là bas, plutôt qu'à jouer les marieuses pour une cause perdue ici.' Pour ce que cela veut dire... »

Arthur se sentit légèrement rougir et se frotta inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne vois pas non plus. Mais si ça peut leur faire plaisir... Par contre, je ne chante pas. »

Merlin sourit.

« Et moi je ne chante que lorsque j'ai quelques verres dans le nez, ce qui garantit toujours une performance optimale. »

A la mention d'alcool, Arthur porta à nouveau sa main à sa bouche et Merlin lui jeta un petit regard curieux. Il pouvait encore parfois sentir le fantôme de ses lèvres sur les siennes et...

_Merde. _

« Est-ce que Kurt s'attend à ce que l'on porte quelque chose de particulier ? »

Merlin le regarda avec une telle expression d'horreur qu'il éclata de rire, oubliant pour l'instant les problèmes qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours ignorer.

* * *

><p>Finalement, Arthur chanta une fois.<p>

Et non, il n'était pas saoul, merci bien. Mais Kurt était plus que gris et il pouvait se montrer très insistant. Et son choix de chansons pour le moins douteux.

Sa prestation de « Do you think I'm sexy », manquait certainement d'enthousiasme, mais un Blaine hilare lui assura qu'il s'en était sorti avec les honneurs.

Quant à Merlin, il était trop occupé à se noyer dans son verre de jus d'orange qui menaçait de lui ressortir par le nez.

Blaine et Kurt avaient tous les deux de très belles voies et Arthur pouvait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient derrière un micro. Kurt aimait le show, c'était quelque chose qu'Arthur avait compris bien avant de le voir chanter. Pour Blaine par contre, cela avait été une surprise. Voir l'étudiant sérieux et poli se transformer au contact du micro avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il fallait dire que lui aussi était déjà bien alcoolisé lorsque la scène avait été ouverte.

Ils monopolisèrent le micro tour à tour, à la grande joie des autres clients du bar et à l'énervement de certains, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Arthur était même plutôt impressionné par l'étendue de leur répertoire. Blaine était plutôt Top 40 et Kurt semblait avoir une connaissance encyclopédique de Broadway, mais à eux deux ils couvraient toute une partie du spectre de l'Histoire de la musique.

Arthur était un peu triste de les voir partir. En l'espace de quelques semaines, ils étaient devenus presque amis et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire de la majorité des gens qu'il fréquentait. Et puis cela ne faisait en plus que lui rappeler que son propre départ se rapprochait.

« Tu n'as pas envie de partir ? », demanda Kurt en s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'Arthur alors que Blaine entrainait Merlin dans une interprétation de ... Est-ce que c'était du Katy Perry ?

Arthur cligna des yeux et se concentra sur son verre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment...

- Tu as quelqu'un qui te retient, n'est-ce pas, affirma Kurt avec un regard entendu, qui aurait pu être subtile s'il n'avait pas été complètement imbibé d'alcool.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Arthur en restant volontairement vague. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se relancer sur ce sujet en particulier.

- Oh, allez, tu peux bien me le dire. De toute façon, Blaine et moi on sait très bien ce qui a du se passer la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis au pub. »

Ce fut au tour de s'étouffer à moitié dans son verre.

« Et bien, ça ne fait que confirmer mon intuition, remarqua simplement Kurt en sirotant son énième Cosmopolitain.

- Ca ne confirme rien du tout.

- Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça ? Seigneur, vous êtes pires que des lycéens en chaleur, sérieusement... Et aussi idiots, soit dit en passant. »

Arthur fit son possible pour rester impassible et ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, mais il ne s'y prit visiblement pas très bien.

« Et encore touché ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien. Il avait bu et il ne s'en souvient pas. »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Ca c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Arthur posa son verre sur la table.

« Parce qu'il t'a dit autre chose ?

- Nope. Mais Kurt Hummel sait ces choses là. Rappelle-le toi. Meilleur que tante Irma.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Tu doutes de moi petit scarabée, mais tu verras... »

Arthur n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur le fait que Kurt venait de l'appeler « petit scarabée » car Blaine et Merlin revenaient à leur table, Blaine saisissant la main de Kurt avec l'énergie d'un chiot sous acide.

« Kurt, Kurt, on chante un duo ? Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Allez Kurt ! »

Kurt soupira pour la forme mais se laissa trainer sur scène de bonne grâce.

La chanson qu'ils choisirent n'était pas un duo à l'origine, mais leurs voix s'accordaient dessus comme si elles avaient été faites pour ça.

_For those nights that I couldn't be there,  
><em>_I've made it harder to know that you know  
><em>_That somehow  
><em>_We'll keep movin on_

Ce morceau contrastait beaucoup par son rythme lent avec ce qu'ils avaient chantés tous les deux depuis le début de la soirée et Arthur sentit résonner les mots au cœur de sa poitrine. S'enroulant autour de ses sentiments comme autant de cordes trop serrées. Sa gorge se contracta.

_There's so many wars we fought  
><em>_There's so many things we're not  
><em>_But with what we have  
><em>_I promise you that  
><em>_We're marchin on  
>** <em>

Merlin posa sa main sur la sienne et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Arthur se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de trembler. Il referma ses doigts autour de ceux de Merlin et s'y accrocha jusqu'aux dernières notes.

* * *

><p>Ils déposèrent Kurt et Blaine à leur hôtel et leur firent leurs adieux, échangeant leurs numéros de téléphone et se promettant de se revoir à l'occasion.<p>

Arthur n'avait jamais été très doué pour les adieux. Il se sentait toujours stupide et vaguement gêné, sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire de ses mains qui pendaient bêtement le long de son corps. Fort heureusement Kurt et Blaine prirent les choses en main et le forcèrent presque dans leurs bras.

« N'oublie pas ce qui est important, chuchota Blaine à son oreille. Courage. »

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens et était niais au possible, mais c'était tellement Blaine que cela le fit sourire. Il lui sembla que Kurt disait alors quelque chose à Merlin, mais il ne put vraiment en être sûr. Et puis de toute façon, cela ne le concernait pas.

Le chemin vers Albion Books se fit en silence et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait le cœur lourd.

_Je ne veux pas partir..., _réalisa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à se tenir sur un quai de gare à dire au revoir à Merlin pour ne sans doute plus jamais le revoir.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Merlin ouvrit la porte et jeta sa clef sur le comptoir où elle atterrit avec un bruit sec qui déchira le silence comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Est-ce qu'on va... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce qu'on va parler de l'éléphant imaginaire au milieux de la pièce ? Ou est-ce qu'on décide de le laisser là et d'ignorer le fait qu'il est en train de piétiner toutes nos affaires ?

Arthur sentit très distinctement ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrir bêtement.

« Pardon ? »

Merlin soupira et un petit sourire vint ourler le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ooh Arthur... »

Il s'approcha de lui et soudain... Ses lèvres furent sur les siennes et la seule chose qu'Arthur arriva à faire, fut de le prendre par les épaules et de le repousser légèrement.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas saoul ? demanda Arthur bêtement.

- Non, Arthur, je suis parfaitement sobre.

- Et tu viens de m'embrasser. »

Merlin roula des yeux. Il y avait tellement peu d'espace entre eux que l'on aurait à peine pu y glisser une feuille de papier.

« Bravo Sherlock.

- Oh...

- Oh. »

Et ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois ci Arthur est loin de les repousser et qu'il se fond dans cette chaleur dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience de manquer à ce point.

Ses mains agrippent Merlin comme un marin agripperait une bouée en plein naufrage... et Wow, mais vraiment son cerveau conjure parfois les images les plus stupides…

Leur baiser n'a absolument rien de commun avec ceux qu'ils ont échangés jusqu'ici. Il y a une urgence dans leurs bouches qui se dévorent qu'il n'y avait pas jusqu'à présent et une douceur qu'ils avaient choisit d'ignorer. Quelque chose qui dit sans les dire tous les mots qui s'accrochent sur leurs langues entremêlées et dans leurs doigts pressés et maladroits.

Arthur respire maintenant Merlin par tous les pores de sa peau, son visage contre sa nuque et ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux, leurs deux poitrines pressées l'unes contre l'autre et leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il se sentait seul sa nourrice lui disait souvent ceci :  
>« Quelque part sur cette planète, quelque part juste maintenant, dans la masse énorme du monde, il y a au moins une personne dont le cœur bat parfaitement, absolument, en résonnant avec le tien. Rappelle-toi toujours : Tu n'es jamais seul et ton cœur ne le sera jamais non plus. »<br>Arthur n'y avait jamais vraiment cru avant de sentir sous ses doigts le cœur de Merlin battre en parfaite synchronisation avec le sien.

Leurs mains touchent, pressent et déshabillent alors qu'ils montent les escaliers avec maladresse, se cognant sur la rambarde et riant stupidement, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur se sent vivant. Tellement vivant que, tout ce qu'il ressent tape contre son cœur et sa cage thoracique toute entière et qu'il doit s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'attirer Merlin contre lui et juste le serrer là, contre sa poitrine et contre les battements de son cœur qui s'envolent comme autant d'oiseaux.

Et Merlin, qui comprend sans doute sans avoir besoin de mots, enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et reste là, la bouche au pavillon de son oreille à murmurer des silences lourd de sens.

Ils font l'amour pour la première fois sans éteindre la lumière, leurs silences uniquement entrecoupés du bruit de leurs corps et de leurs respirations alors qu'ils s'aiment sans mettre de mots dessus.

Les mains de Merlin dans son dos griffent et pressent, le rapprochant toujours plus de lui alors que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, un de ses talons pressant à la naissance de son dos et Arthur dévore de baisers la colonne pale de son cou tendu lorsque son corps se tord sur les draps et sous ses mains.

Cela fait longtemps - trop longtemps peut-être - qu'il ne s'est pas perdu dans le corps d'un autre et qu'il n'a pas sentit sa peau se réveiller au contact de doigts qui l'explore et le mémorise et cela lui donne faim. Faim de Merlin, de son odeur et de la saveur de la peau sur sa langue. Faim de son être entier qui s'offre à lui sans aucune retenue.

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours cherché, » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, rompant le pacte muet passé quelques instants plus tôt.

Merlin ne répond pas, mais il se redresse légèrement et encadre son visage de ses mains pour embrasser son front où perlent déjà quelques goutes de sueur. Arthur peut y sentir la caresse de sa langue, comme du velours sur sa peau, trop vite disparue.

Alors Arthur embrasse ses doigts qui le touchent avant de se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Son cœur tape contre ses tempes et ses mains moites tremblent légèrement alors qu'elles pressent, pénètrent et écartent, mais la voix de Merlin, presque silencieuse, l'apaise et le calme, ses gémissements et ses frémissements s'imprimant dans sa chaire brûlante alors qu'il le possède enfin, son corps tendu comme un arc au dessus de l'homme qui en cet instant précis lui semble plus important que toutes ces années passées à l'attendre sans en avoir conscience.

Les yeux de Merlin ne le quittent pas une seconde et ses mains se perdent sur ses épaules et contre son cœur qui bat au rythme saccadé de leurs respirations. Il y a dans ses pupilles bleues tellement de choses qu'Arthur s'y noie et y laisse sans doute une partie de lui-même.

Les lèvres de Merlin prononcent des mots contre sa clavicule qu'il ne peut pas saisir, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car il sait tout au fond de lui que ce sont des promesses et des prières dans lesquelles il verse toute son âme.

_Ne pars pas_, croit-il entendre doucement avant que Merlin ne clame sa bouche et que l'orgasme ne les prenne tous les deux, ne laissant sur leurs lèvres que des soupirs.

Arthur s'endort, la tête de Merlin sur sa poitrine et sa main sur son cœur.

* * *

><p>Pour ses 18 ans, un de ses amis lui avait fait goûter des champignons.<p>

Arthur ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais il se souvient avec une clarté franche des couleurs que le monde avait pris l'espace d'un instant et surtout, surtout, cette certitude folle de n'avoir plus aucun secret pour l'univers.

A sa connaissance, les orgasmes ne produisent pas ce genre de réaction.

Arthur flotte. Suspendu entre nulle part et l'infini alors que des images défilent devant ses yeux, délivrant des bribes d'informations qui lui sont aussitôt soustraites pour être remplacées par d'autres. Merlin est partout. Il y a d'autres personnes aussi, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot... Leurs visages se croisent et se mélangent au rythme des souvenirs qui s'entrechoquent.

Aux paysages de guerres et de destructions, répondent des champs de blés d'un or pur où sa main passe révérencieusement, juste avant la saison des récoltes. Aux colères, déceptions, trahisons et souffrances trop grandes répondent l'amitié, les éclats de rire, l'insouciance et la jeunesse confiante aveugles aux tourments à venir.

Il y a sa mort aussi, douloureuse et solitaire. Et les larmes de Morgana qui vient de perdre un fils et un frère, après avoir perdu déjà une sœur et un père dans les affres d'une souffrance tellement grande qu'elle lui a rongé le cœur.

La barque fend l'eau avec constance et Arthur y repose en paix, laissant derrière lui les cendres d'Albion et les traces d'un règne maintenant achevé.

« Tu sais qui est à côté de toi dans la barque maintenant ? » souffle Morgana à son oreille.

Arthur ne s'étonne pas de sa présence ici. Morgana la magicienne, qui traverse le temps et l'espace sans y prendre attache, mille fois réincarnée, mille fois disparue dans un claquement de doigts.

« Merlin. »

Morgana hoche la tête.

« Tu étais mourant lorsqu'il m'a supplié de te mener à Avalon.

- Il n'était pas là lorsque Mordred m'a frappé ?

- Non. Viviane l'a ensorcelé et piégé dans un arbre. Il ne devait pas être là. S'il avait été là... Les choses ne se seraient pas passées de la même façon. »

Il y a énormément de regrets et de mélancolie dans sa voix et soudain Arthur souffre pour elle. Pour cette sœur qu'il n'a pas vraiment connue et qu'il a laissée glisser entre ses doigts et sombrer dans la violence et la haine.

« Ce n'est de la faute de personne, murmure-t-il en lançant un dernier regard sur leurs vies passées qui se dissipent dans une brume opaque et lourde.

- Non... Mais cela, Merlin ne l'a pas encore compris. Lorsque tu es arrivé à Avalon, ton cœur ne bâtait plus et toute la magie du monde n'aurait pas pu t'insuffler le souffle de vie dont tu avais été privé. Merlin a fait ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire. Il a sacrifié sa mort pour toi. Il a donné à la Terre toute sa vie en échange de ta réincarnation lorsqu'elle aurait à nouveau besoin de toi.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est en vie depuis tout ce temps ? »

Morgana détourne la tête.

« Non, mais il s'est réincarné encore et encore, ses souvenirs intacts s'ajoutant à la somme des vies multiples qu'il a vécues. Je ne fais que passer dans les présents où je m'incarne parfois mais lui... Il ne peut pas mourir tant qu'il ne t'aura pas retrouvé. C'est un pacte qu'il a passé avec la Terre et il a passé toutes ses vies à t'attendre. Il t'a cherché longtemps... Traversant les jours, les années, les siècles et presque deux millénaires. Je pense que c'est la seule chose qui lui a permis de ne pas devenir fou. Il m'a senti. Plusieurs fois. Se jetant sur mes traces avec la même ferveur que celle qu'il mettait à te chercher mais il est toujours arrivé trop tard.

- Tu n'existes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Morgana croisent les siens et il n'y voit que de la tristesse.

« Un écho. Je suis l'écho d'une personne qui résonne à travers les siècles et résonnera jusqu'à ce que notre histoire se termine. C'est ma pénitence. »

Le cœur d'Arthur se serre. Pour Morgana, pour Merlin, pour Gwen et Lancelot et toutes ces vies gâchées et finies dans la solitude et la douleur.

_On meurt toujours seuls._

« Je te pardonne Morgana, souffle-t-il doucement. Sa voix portant toutes les choses qu'ils ne se sont jamais dites et qui se dressent encore entre eux comme un voile de cendre. Je te pardonne... Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher pour te le dire. »

Pour la première fois, Morgana sourit. Son beau visage fatigué s'illuminant d'une grâce sauvage et pure qui aurait fait ployer des montagnes.

« Sois heureux Arthur, murmure-t-elle contre sa joue avant de disparaître.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, lance Arthur avec urgence alors que le corps de Morgana se dissout doucement dans la lumière.

- Tu as juste oublié, tu peux le réapprendre. Sois heureux Arthur et laisse l'histoire se terminer. Elle n'a que trop durée. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Arthur revint à lui, il fut immédiatement ancré dans la réalité par un poids sur sa poitrine. Merlin était serré contre lui, une jambe pressée contre sa hanche, la tête posée sur son épaule et une main sur son cœur dont il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques dans ses oreilles.<p>

Le monde venait de basculer imperceptiblement sur son axe, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé dans cette réalité qui glissait doucement autour d'eux et qui ne pouvait être plus réelle que les doigts de Merlin sur son cœur et sa respiration au creux de son cou.

« Je t'ai trouvé n'est-ce pas ? », souffla, Merlin.

Arthur hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je ne savais même pas que j'étais perdu... »

Il prit la main de Merlin reposant sur sa poitrine et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la pulpe.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Décisions – Chester ; Grande Bretagne – Septembre, présent.<strong>

J-7.

Arthur regardait le calendrier où étaient épinglés ses billets de train.

_Déjà._

Les deux dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées quasiment sans qu'il s'en rende compte, dans un brouillard de sexe, de sourires et de souvenirs partagés.

Arthur n'en avait pas récupéré la totalité et ce dont il se rappelait était plutôt une collection d'impressions, d'images et de sensations, alors que Merlin avec une mémoire encyclopédique des choses. Parfois, cela plongeait Arthur dans des abimes de réflexions dont il ne ressortait pas vraiment heureux. Merlin le remarquait toujours, passait alors gentiment sa main entre ses omoplates et commençait à parler de cette vie là ; des moments qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, tout en étant séparés.

Arthur apprit ainsi que Merlin avait senti sa venue au monde. Bébé âgé de quelques mois, mais déjà bien trop vieux dans ce corps de nourrisson. Merlin se réincarnait toujours seul et le cœur d'Arthur se serra pour ces multiples Merlin, petits, terrifiés et seuls au monde, abandonnés sur des paliers de portes... La personne qui s'occupait de lui à l'orphelinat lui avait raconté plus tard que lors de cette nuit là, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées sans que l'on ne puisse jamais les expliquer. Des objets avaient bougés, des fleurs avaient poussées sur la pierre et des flots de lumières avaient jailli de nulle part, s'enroulant autour des meubles et des escaliers comme des langues de feu.

Après cela, dès que Merlin fut assez grand pour quitter l'orphelinat, il n'avait eu de cesse de le chercher. Jusqu'ici, dans toutes ses vies précédentes, il n'avait jamais senti sa présence nulle part, mais là... L'existence d'Arthur emplissait le moindre pore de sa peau. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se manquer et, les années passant, Merlin avait commencé à se demander si le sortilège ne voulait pas que cela soit Arthur qui vienne à lui.

Il lui confia aussi que lorsqu'Arthur avait pénétré dans sa librairie il n'y croyait plus et était en train de se préparer à reprendre la route.

« Et Morgana ? », avait demandé Arthur après que la conversation se soit tue.

Merlin avait soupiré et s'était un peu rapproché de lui sur le lit pour poser sa tête sur son torse, juste au niveau de son cœur. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent.

« Je n'ai jamais compris vraiment ce qu'était Morgana. Je l'ai sentie plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la trouver.

- C'est un écho.

- Pardon ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle est un écho qui se diffuse à travers le temps.

- Tu l'as vu ? »

- Juste en rêve. Je la vois depuis que je suis enfant. Je n'ai compris qui elle était que récemment. »

Merlin avait acquiescé silencieusement, sa tête bougeant légèrement contre sa poitrine.

Il avait appris également qu'ils étaient tous les trois les seuls s'être réincarnés. Merlin n'avait jamais perçu la moindre trace de Gwen, de Lancelot ou de quiconque et Arthur savait au fond de lui que le père qu'il avait eu dans cette vie là n'avait rien à voir avec Uther, même s'ils partageaient tous les deux le deuil d'une femme trop tôt disparue et un sens moral prononcé.

Le sujet de la magie de Merlin avait été abordé, lorsqu'après une nuit passée à faire grincer le lit et trembler les murs, ils avaient retrouvé des vêtements jusque dans la cuisine.

Merlin avait sourit timidement.

« Oups ? »

En replaçant les commodes et récupérant les chaussettes perdues sur les abat-jours, Merlin avait expliqué à Arthur qu'avec chaque réincarnation sa magie s'était faite plus faible. Au début, cela l'avait surpris, mais il avait fini par trouver cela presque logique. Une réincarnation était un processus magique puissant et il avait perdu le compte de ses multiples vies...

« Et cela ne t'attriste pas ? »

Merlin avait haussé les épaules.

« Non. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Je pense avoir fait mon deuil et, quelque part, rajouta-t-il, c'est un sacrifice que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait. »

C'était cette phrase, cette toute petite phrase qui avait commencé à faire réfléchir Arthur.

Et il était là maintenant, à fixer le calendrier.

_7 jours._

Arthur passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient bien trop longs.

Lorsqu'Arthur sentit les mains de Merlin se mêler aux siennes pour passer dans les mèches folles, il ne fut pas surpris.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à les couper ? »

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'était pas surpris non plus que Merlin ait compris sans qu'il ait besoin d'en parler.

Merlin installa Arthur devant le miroir de la salle-de bain et plaça une serviette sur ses épaules, avant d'allumer la petite tondeuse qu'il gardait dans un des placards.

Arthur fixa l'homme que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce n'était plus la même personne que celle qui s'était tenue devant un miroir la première fois que la tondeuse était passée dans ses cheveux.

Son regard croisa celui de Merlin et il y lut soudain une tristesse insondable.

_Il sait que je vais partir._

Et Arthur réalisa alors que même s'il feignait de se poser la question, c'était effectivement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit le ronronnement de la tondeuse se rapprocher.

Il ne les rouvrit pas lorsque les premiers cheveux commencèrent à lui tomber sur le front, les joues et les épaules.

* * *

><p>Curieusement, ils n'en parlèrent pas.<p>

Merlin savait. Arthur savait.

Et cela semblait s'arrêter là.

Mais un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois et le fossé entre eux commença à s'agrandir. Arthur pouvait le sentir partout. Dans l'air qu'ils respiraient, dans leurs regards et dans leurs conversations qui n'étaient que des prétentions.

Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Parce que malgré tout, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient car ce qu'ils partageaient étaient bien plus qu'une histoire de sexe.

La vieille de son départ, la tension était presque palpable.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, bien plus lentement que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, se repaissant du corps de l'autre et le mémorisant du bout de la langue et des doigts. Comme s'ils avaient encore tout le temps du monde pour se redécouvrir.

L'orgasme d'Arthur le prit alors que Merlin pressait en lui avec une douceur exquise et que leurs yeux se retrouvaient enfin.

« Je t'aime Arthur, murmura Merlin plus tard, la tête contre son cœur. Reste. »

C'était aussi simple que ça et ces quelques mots firent s'écrouler tous les murs soigneusement construits. Arthur se détesta alors car il savait qu'il allait lui briser le cœur.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Merlin resta un instant silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Arthur avala sa salive et respira un grand coup, retenant férocement les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est lui. Et je ne suis pas lui. Pas encore. »

Merlin se redressa avec violence et le regarda droit dans les yeux, la tristesse soudain remplacée par une colère blanche qu'Arthur n'y avait encore jamais vue.

« Je te défends de me dire ce que je ressens, siffla-t-il. Tu entends. Je te le défends.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai. », contra Arthur en détournant le regard.

Merlin le frappa du plat de la main. En plein sur le cœur.

« Tu es lui Arthur. Tu es ce qu'il serait devenu si la couronne n'avait pas pesée si lourd sur sa tête et si tu t'étais laissé une chance d'être heureux. Tu es... Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu crois. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et Arthur se sentit lâche de ne pas arriver à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis là pour une raison, Merlin, reprit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu as sacrifié ta magie et tellement de vies pour moi... La terre a voulu que je renaisse maintenant pour une raison. J'ai...

- Mais personne ne t'oblige à rien, hurla Merlin, la voix brisée. Une coquille creuse Arthur, voilà ce que tu es. Tu ne dois rien à personne. Ni à ton père, ni à ce pays, ni au monde entier_. _Et ce n'est pas en allant mourir sur un champ de bataille que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Tu ne nous donnes aucune chance. », reprit-il finalement avec tristesse.

Arthur se retourna et lui saisit la main.

« Tu ne comprends pas...

- Oh, je ne comprends que trop bien. »

Merlin dégagea sa main et se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Merlin enfila un pantalon et passa un pull sur ses épaules avant de se retourner.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et Arthur vit ses mains trembler légèrement dans les manches trop longues.

« Je ne te supplierai pas de rester Arthur. Mais je ne te regarderai pas partir. »

Il s'en alla sans plus un mot et lorsqu'Arthur entendit les clochettes de la porte de la librairie, il se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Merlin qui venait d'avoir le cœur brisé.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Merlin n'était toujours pas rentré.<p>

Arthur soupira et rassembla ses affaires, sortant de son sac son uniforme qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis son arrivée. Il prit également un grand sac poubelle et y entassa toutes les choses qu'il n'emporterait pas avec lui afin de les mettre à la poubelle en sortant.

Il faisait tout de manière complètement automatique et, lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone pour appeler un taxi, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait en silence.

Le taxi déposa Arthur à la gare avec quinze minutes d'avances et le train était déjà à quai.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires et fait valider son billet, Arthur jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

_Il ne viendra pas..._

Et, quelque part, il le comprenait.

_C'est moi qui suis parti._

Les paroles de Merlin résonnèrent une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles.

_« Tu ne nous donnes aucune chance. »_

Mais c'était tout le contraire... Merlin ne le comprenait-il pas ? Si Arthur partait, c'était pour lui, pour eux et pour tous les autres. C'était ce pour quoi la Terre l'avait fait renaître pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il avait été.

_Et Merlin devrait être avec moi..._

Mais l'image de Merlin au milieu d'un champ de bataille lui était encore plus insupportable que l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Merlin avait mérité de vivre sa vie. C'était à Arthur de prendre ses responsabilités et de grimper les échelons pour changer durablement les choses. Ca, il savait faire. Il devait le faire. Il ...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Arthur n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Merl...

- Shhh. »

Merlin posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il était essoufflé et ses pommettes colorées de rouge indiquaient qu'il avait couru.

« Je ne pourrais pas te voir mourir à nouveau Arthur. »

Sa voix était rauque, embrumée par les larmes et une douleur si profonde qu'Arthur sentit son estomac se tordre et dut lutter pour ne pas juste prendre Merlin dans ses bras et le protéger contre le monde entier.

« Je ne peux pas rester chez moi à attendre un coup de téléphone qui m'apprendra ta mort des semaines après qu'elle soit arrivée parce que personne ne saura que j'existe. »

Il baissa la tête et sa main sur la veste d'Arthur se crispa.

« Je ne peux pas... »

De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage pour perler le long de son menton et Arthur entendit son cœur se briser.

« Je ne peux pas. ... Mais je peux venir te dire au revoir. »

_Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Je n'étais pas là. _

Mais cette fois-ci, Merlin était là, droit devant lui, la tête baissée, écrasé par le chagrin.

_« Même si tu n'es pas prêt à te sauver toi-même, il y en a un qui est prêt à le faire à ta place. »_

Les mots de Morgana raisonnèrent dans sa tête et une seconde, une précieuse seconde, il se dit que peut-être il se trompait sur l'importance des choses.

Le chef de gare siffla le départ du train et Arthur se raidit, un pied sur la marche de son wagon et un autre sur le quai.

« Je t'aime Merlin. »

Les mots cascadèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Je reviendrai. Je te jure que je reviendrai. »

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Merlin dans un baiser où se mêlait tant de violence, d'amour et de regrets que cela lui fit mal. Sa langue avait le goût de l'amertume et des choses inachevées.

Le sifflet retentit à nouveau et Merlin se détacha. Lorsqu'Arthur croisa son regard, celui-ci était incroyablement triste et résigné.

« Au revoir Arthur. »

Et Merlin le poussa dans le train, alors que les portes se refermaient.

La dernière image qu'il eut de lui fut son dos légèrement vouté alors qu'il regagnait l'escalier pour ne pas voir le train partir.

* * *

><p><strong>14. La fin - Chester ; Grande Bretagne – Septembre, présent.<strong>

Lorsqu'Arthur arriva à Londres, il fut accueilli par la pluie et un ciel bas et lourd.

C'était étrange comme certaines choses pouvaient se répéter.

Son cœur se serra sur du vide.

_Une coquille creuse Arthur, voilà ce que tu es. Tu ne dois rien à personne. Ni à ton père, ni à ce pays, ni au monde entier. _

Arthur essaya de chasser la voix insistante qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Il repéra un café dans le hall près des quais et s'arrêta quelques instants pour commander un expresso et faire taire les voix multiples et pressantes qui tourbillonnaient sous son crane.

Il repensa douloureusement à Albion Books, à ses étagères, à son parquet, à ses livres empilés en tours improbables et ...

Son regard accrocha alors une masse de cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert perçant.

Il cligna des yeux.

Rien.

A nouveau, il secoua la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses et douloureuses.

_Clac. Clac. _

Le bruit de talons dans son dos l'arrêta alors qu'il allait se lever pour se diriger vers la station de taxis.

« Morgana ? »

Il savait que c'était elle. Son odeur, sa présence, tout d'elle lui était maintenant aussi familier que l'aurait été une seconde peau.

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

La jeune femme le dépassa et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise vide en face de lui.

« Bonjour Arthur. »

Elle était magnifique. Plus réelle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, habitant son corps et le présent comme l'on se part d'une robe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Morgana haussa les épaules.

« Je brûle ce qu'il me reste de pouvoir pour te voir encore une dernière fois.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Oooh Arthur... »

Elle tendit sa main et la posa délicatement sur celle d'Arthur. Elle était douce, chaude et moite. Réelle.

« Tu n'es pas heureux ici...

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment faire. »

C'était pathétique et Arthur se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans sa peau trop jeune et trop serrée pour son âme vieille et fatiguée.

Morgana sourit.

« Mais bien sûr que si. Tu ne sais juste pas où regarder. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre et Morgana continua de sourire.

« Donne-moi ta main droite. »

Arthur la lui tendit, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La jeune femme la saisit entre les siennes et tourna sa paume vers le ciel. Lentement, ses doigts commencèrent à tracer les lignes courbes et emmêlées qui s'y épanouissaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois la dedans ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des lignes. »

Morgana secoua la tête.

« Chez une personne normale peut-être, mais pas chez toi. Tes mains racontent ton histoire. Elles te connaissent mieux que toi. »

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les cals à la base de ses doigts et sur son index légèrement tordu.

« Ici, ce sont les marques de la guerre... »

Puis ils passèrent à la petite bosse sur son majeur et aux légères traces d'encre en dessous de son pouce...

« Là, ta bosse de l'écriture. Beaucoup plus petite maintenant que lorsque tu étais enfant. »

... pour effleurer son annulaire et la tache de naissance qui en cercle la base.

« Et ici, presqu'oubliée, la trace de ce qui a été... »

Avant de finir sur une marque encore visible au creux de son poignet là où la peau est la plus tendre. Celle que Merlin a laissée là quelques nuits plus tôt.

« Et enfin ça. Peut-être le plus important. Ou peut-être pas. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce-pas. »

Arthur hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Maintenant dis-moi, de toutes ces choses que tes mains ont touchées ou faites, qu'est ce qui était la plus importante ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait sentir le plus vivant ? »

Aussitôt, des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux flashs multicolores de tous les passés, de tous les futurs et de toutes les réalités.  
>Des mains posant sur sa tête une couronne trop lourde, ses propres mains enfonçant dans la pierre Excalibur dont il n'a plus besoin en ces temps de paix, ses mains, encore, déposant une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de son père et ses mains, enfin, sur celles de Merlin, sur son visage, sur son corps. Partout. Partout. Merlin, partout et la guerre nulle part.<p>

Ses yeux se voilèrent et soudain, Arthur comprit. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne soit pas maintenant celui qu'il avait été, il ne le serait jamais et il n'avait pas besoin de le devenir. Personne ne le lui demandait. La Terre était trop vieille pour s'en soucier encore et les vieux sortilèges étaient tous désormais brisés. Merlin... Merlin qui l'avait attendu et cherché si longtemps, Merlin qui lui aussi avait changé en traversant les siècles et qui ne pouvait plus maintenant qu'à peine faire apparaître des lampions de lumière. Car dans ce monde où sa place était maintenant, la magie s'échappait et elle qui avait tellement d'importance, n'en avait plus aucune désormais. Arthur appartenait au présent, à l'ici et à maintenant, ni dans aucun passé, ni aucun futur. Et, Merlin avait peut-être attendu l'Arthur d'avant, mais celui qu'il avait aimé pendant la 'parenthèse'... Cet homme là était sans doute plus lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son assiette, Morgana avait disparue, mais dans l'air subsistait encore l'écho de son dernier sourire.

* * *

><p>Merlin se sentait fatigué.<p>

Le poids des siècles, qui auparavant lui avait semblé se tenir en suspension au dessus de sa tête, venait de s'écraser sur ses épaules et il lui arrivait de penser que seules les étagères sur lesquelles il s'appuyait l'empêchaient de tomber.

Les derniers charmes étaient levés, il le savait et le sentait. Même si la magie s'échappait doucement de lui et filait entre ses doigts, il pouvait encore la sentir se mouvoir dans l'air et changer au rythme des saisons.

Il était libre.

Mais il ne savait plus comment vivre. Il lui restait en moyenne quarante ans. Quarante ans de délicieuse et infinie liberté. D'horrible et triste liberté.

Alors, pour le moment, il restait ici, au milieu de ces livres qui l'avaient accompagné depuis si longtemps que parfois il en oubliait leur histoire, mélangée si intrinsèquement à la sienne.

Gwen se frotta contre ses jambes et poussa un petit miaulement plaintif. Merlin se baissa pour la caresser entre les oreilles.

« Moi aussi il me manque », souffla-t-il doucement au vide et à la solitude.

La porte tinta.

« Désolé, commença-t-il sans même se retourner. Albion Books est fermé, nous serons ouv... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il se retrouva pressé contre un corps solide et mouillé, trempé par la pluie qu'il pouvait entendre frapper contre la fenêtre.

« Que... »

Et... Arthur. Son odeur. Partout. Son nez dans ses cheveux et son visage contre son épaule et surtout, ses mains qui le serraient à l'étouffer et l'attiraient contre lui comme pour le fondre dans son corps.

Le cœur de Merlin explosa dans sa poitrine et soudain des lèvres râpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes et le soupire qui s'échappa alors de son corps portait le poids du monde.

« Mes mains, murmura Arthur contre sa bouche, en glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque et sa mâchoire pour venir encadrer son visage. Mes mains... J'ai enfin compris. Elles sont faites pour toi. »

Merlin ne savait pas comment vivre. Arthur ne savait pas être heureux.

Mais, à eux d'eux, avec quarante ans qui se déroulaient à leurs pieds, Merlin pensa qu'ils y arriveraient peut-être.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Le commencement - Paris ; France – Septembre, 10 ans plus tard.<strong>

Cette histoire se finit par Merlin renversant Arthur sur une table du palais de l'Unesco à Paris.

Les années ont passées, marquant leurs visages de quelques rides, mais également d'un sourire qui jusqu'ici n'y était pas.

Les gens qui ne les connaissent pas trouvent dans leurs yeux quelque chose qui n'a pas d'âge, Kurt et Blaine qui viennent régulièrement leur rendre visite savent qu'il s'agit simplement du bonheur d'être avec la personne que l'on a si souvent cherché.

Cette histoire ne dit pas si Arthur Gladstone, anciennement Arthur Pendragon, roi d'un monde depuis longtemps oublié et réincarné pour sauver celui-ci, y parviendra. Son poste à l'Unesco est une étape parmi d'autres, à peine un frémissement à l'échelle de l'Univers. Personne ne sait qu'elle sera son emprunte sur le monde et s'il en laissera seulement une... Et, lorsqu'Arthur accroche du regard ce coin de ciel bleu par la fenêtre, il se dit que personne ne l'y oblige. Le monde n'a pas besoin de lui. La seule personne ayant réellement besoin de lui est celle qui embrasse ses paupières et froisse sa chemise alors qu'il est attendu dans la chambre du conseil dans trente minutes. Et à cette seconde, durant ce point fixe précis dans l'espace et le temps, il n'y a rien de plus important.

Peut-être que cette histoire finalement, ne marque que le commencement.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>

1. * Morceau : _Illusion _par VNV Nation

2. ** Morceau : _Marchin On_ par One Republic

3. … oui, j'ai fait un X-over avec Glee. Non, je n'ai pas honte. \o/


End file.
